Your Biggest Mistake — TRAD
by MAGIC-IN-THE-MOONLIGHT
Summary: "Bellamy, qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix paraissait fatiguée. "On est déjà passé par là." continua-t-elle. "Ça ne s'est bien terminé pour aucun de nous deux. Pourquoi raviver des souvenirs douloureux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons affronter?" "C'est juste un soir Clarke." chuchota-t-il. "Un soir, Une danse." - AU
1. —1—Juste une danse—

**-** Bonjour à tous, cette fiction concerne donc la série The 100, les personnages ne nous appartiennent donc pas.

Cette fiction n'est pas la mienne, je ne l'ai pas écrite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Pour cette histoire il faut remercier **Justsmile17** qui a accepter gentiment que je traduise son travail de l'anglais vers le français.

Si vous apercevez des passages dont le sens laisse à désirer ou si celui ci n'est pas clair merci de me l'indiquer que je puisse parer à ces erreurs.

Sur son premier chapitre l'auteur à écrit: _"Fais chier, j'ai encore recommencer. Cette idée m'est restée coincée dans la tête depuis les vacances et je viens de passer la journée à écrire ce texte. C'est un univers alternatif et pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une OS, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!"_

NdT: Cette histoire n'est pas une OS, la suite est en cours de traduction. Tout commentaire posté sera traduit et envoyer à l'auteur qui sera ravie d'avoir des avis français ;)

Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>Ta plus Grande Erreur<strong> —**1— ****Juste une Danse**

* * *

><p>Bellamy Blake allait brûler en enfer et il ne pouvait pas rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Au moment où elle avait franchis la porte d'entrée, il n'avait pas pu détourner son regard d'elle, et la tournure que prenaient ses pensées aurait fait défaillir sa pauvre mère.<p>

Clarke Griffin / Ex - Amie d'enfance / Ex - Petite amie / Ex - Amante.

Il sirota le verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main, écoutant à moitié le groupe de personne avec qui il était en train de se mélanger. L'autre moitié de sa personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la femme qu'il avait un jour aimé.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait là, bien qu'en y repensant il aurait pu le deviner. Après tout, il organisait un gala de charité pour l'hôpital où Octavia faisait sa résidence. Le frère et la sœur ne parlent jamais de Clarke, mais il savait qu'elles avaient été dans la même fac et le même internat. Il aurait dû deviner qu'elles finiraient dans le même programme.

Un serveur passa avec un plateau chargé de verres à vin et il observa Clarke en saisir un, souriant au serveur en guise de remerciement. Elle prit une gorgée, promenant son regard dans la salle. Il remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que Murphy se soit déjà éclipsé avec une superbe brunette accrochée au bras.

La femme qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air différente de la fille qu'il connaissait autrefois.

C'était peut être cliché de penser ça, mais elle était encore plus belle.

Elle portait une robe de cocktail bustier bleu nuit qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et qui moulait toutes les parties de son corps qu'il adorait. La robe mettait parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur et les talons hauts, qui allaient avec, faisaient paraître ses jambes encore plus longues. Ses cheveux dorés étaient remontés en un chignon tout simple, un de ceux qui donne envie à un homme de la décoiffer. La sensation familière de son pantalon devenant trop étroit à l'entre jambe le pris aux tripes et il dû prendre une longue inspiration pour contrôler sa réaction.

Elle était superbe. Exquise. Il dû refréner l'envie urgente d'arracher le rideau le plus proche et de l'enrouler dedans pour qu'aucun homme ne puisse admirer ce qui lui appartenait de droit -

Il stoppa cette pensée en plein vol, secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas sienne. Plus maintenant. De vieux souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire menaçaient de s'échapper et il sentit la bonne vieille rancune faire son apparition. Non, elle ne sera jamais sienne. Il n'autorisera plus cela à se reproduire.

Son attention fut attiré par un mouvement à la périphérie de son champs de vision et il regarda avec ennuie un des invité faussé compagnie à ses amis et s'approcher de Clarke.

_Oh putain non_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût, en voyant les deux parler. Il reconnu le sourire polit mais non intéressé de Clarke alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de vin.

Murmurant une rapide excuse en vers les gens avec qui il discutait, Bellamy finit d'une traite son verre et le plaça sur le plateau d'un serveur avant de se diriger vers la fille qui avait brisé son cœur.

* * *

><p>—<strong>PdV Clarke—<strong>

Clarke allait tuer Octavia Blake. Elle était bien évidement tomber malade le jour où elles devaient se rendre ensemble à ce stupide Gala de charité. Elles avaient répondu positivement des mois au paravent, supposant qu'elles auraient besoin d'un soir de détente après des semaines à être résident. Elles étaient supposées être ici toutes les deux, à boire du vin gratuit et à se moquer des riches et stupides invités de ce genre de soirées mondaines.

À la place, elle était là, à parler avec ce mec qui la regardait comme s'il allait tiré un bon coup ce soir. Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin, en faisant de temps en temps des bruits d'assentiment quand cela semblait justifié alors que l'homme continuait son long monologue à dormir debout.

Et le moment d'après _il_ était là, se tenant devant elle. Elle se surprit à le dévorer du regard avant de se rappeler qu'elle était supposée le détester de toutes ses tripes.

C'était dur pour un homme de paraître dangereusement sexy en smoking, mais Bellamy Blake y parvenait avec une déconcertante facilité. Peut être que c'était dû au fait que la veste semblait avoir été taillée sur lui. Peut être que c'était à cause de la manière dont ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une froide émotion, ou la façon dont le coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement en ce petit sourire satisfait qui lui était propre. Peut être que c'était la confiance et l'arrogance qui irradiait de tout son être.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que pendant un moment, son cœur bâtait plus fort dans sa poitrine, et sa proximité fit réagir tout son corps.

Furieuse en vers elle même, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui déblatérait toujours à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.

« Puis-je vous interrompre? » Sa voix profonde la submergea et elle dû serrer les dents pour ne pas balancer brusquement que non, il ne pouvait pas.

À contre cœur, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un mélange de rage, de douleur et de désir la saisit au moment où son regard accrocha le sien. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, scotchant un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. « Je suis en plein milieu d'une conversation très sympathique avec … » Elle s'arrêta, réalisant trop tard qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du nom de son partenaire.

« Jonathan. » Compléta l'homme, l'air un peu vexé.

« Oui, désolée, » dit-elle, lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Elle se reconcentra sur Bellamy. « J'ai une discussion très sympathique avec Jonathan, ici présent. Peut être une autre fois. »

Ses yeux s'assombrir pendant une seconde, et Clarke se rappela tardivement que Bellamy n'aime pas quand les choses ne vont pas dans son sens. Un sourire charmant gagna son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers Jonathan, passant un bras sur ses épaules en un geste amical. « Je suis certain que ça ne dérange pas Jonathan? N'est-ce pas? »

L'homme lui jeta un regard incertain, ses yeux passant rapidement d'elle à lui. Clarke jeta un regard assassin à Bellamy alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait réussi à manœuvrer de telle sorte que Jonathan se retrouvait dans une position où il serait mal venu de dire non.

« Non, » assura Jonathan, la déception s'entendant très clairement dans sa voix. « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Avec un dernier regard pour Clarke, il s'éloigna. La jeune femme oublia instantanément son existence alors qu'elle fixait Bellamy avec mépris.

« Que dirais tu de danser, Princesse? » Demanda Bellamy, l'air très fier de lui.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! » Le coupa-t-elle durement, en réaction à la douleur qui se répandit dans la poitrine à l'entente du vieux surnom.

Son sourire se décomposa alors que ses yeux redevenaient sérieux. « Clarke, » corrigea-t-il, tendant sa main vers elle. « C'est juste une danse. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

A contre cœur, se demandant pourquoi elle ne tournait pas les tallons pour s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, Clarke posa lentement sa main dans la sienne, lui permettant de la conduire sur la piste de danse. Elle était remplie pour la majorité de couple plus âgé, même si certain avaient l'air d'être de leur génération.

Le son sensuel d'un saxophone accompagné par les douces notes d'un piano parvint à Clarke alors qu'ils arrivaient au milieu de la piste. Sans la lâcher du regard, Bellamy l'attira plus près de lui, passant une main sur le bas de son dos et capturant de l'autre la sienne.

Elle refoula un halètement au contacte de sa peau sur la sienne, maudissant la robe qu'Octavia avait choisi pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il attendit et commença à se mouvoir seulement lorsqu'elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule.

Ils glissèrent à travers la piste de danse, lui menant la danse et elle le suivant. Sa proximité, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne l'envoûtant, et les langoureuses notes de musique lui procurèrent de grisantes et enivrantes sensations. Elle pouvait sentir la tension entre eux et lorsqu'elle releva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux, elle put dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient tout deux perdues dans les souvenirs du passé.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de dissiper la sensation familière qu'elle essayait tellement d'ignorer. Ça fait cinq ans, et pourtant on dirait que c'était hier. Mais ils ont changé. _Elle_ a changé. Elle avait fermé son cœur ces dernières années, déterminée à ne plus jamais ressentir ce genre de souffrance une nouvelle fois.

« Bellamy, qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire? » Demanda Clarke, sa voix paraissait lointaine et fatiguée. Il baissa le regard sur elle, la confusion pouvant se lire dans son regard. « On est déjà passé par là, » continua-t-elle. « Ça ne s'est bien terminé pour aucun de nous deux. Pourquoi raviver de douloureux souvenirs que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons affronter ? »

« C'est juste une danse Clarke, » dit-il, le ton de sa voix était presque implorant, lui même en semblait surpris. « Une soirée, une danse. »

Elle chercha son regard, remarquant qu'il n'expliquait ou ne pouvait pas expliquer son comportement. Une petite partie d'elle, la partie faible qu'elle détestait, était soulagée de se retrouver dans ses bras - et elle n'était pas prête à arrêter tout de suite.

« Une soirée, » accorda-t-elle la voix rauque. « Une seule soirée, et ensuite on pourra recommencer à prétendre que l'autre n'existe pas. »

Il semblait soulagé alors qu'il souriait. « Marché conclu. » Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, et elle due détourner le regard une minute pour se reconstituer un visage impassible. « Où est Octavia ce soir? » Demanda-t-il en la faisant tournoyer.

« Elle est tombée malade, maux de ventre, » répondit Clarke une fois qu'elle était de retour dans ses bras. « Bien qu'elle jure que ce n'est qu'un truc qui dure 24 heures. »

Bellamy laissa échappé un rire face à la tête qu'elle faisait : « Est tu en train de _bouder_ ? »

« Non, » protesta Clarke, réfrénant un sourire à l'entente de son rire. Bellamy n'avait jamais été du genre à rire souvent, et à chaque fois qu'elle en était la cause, elle considérait ça comme une victoire personnelle. « Octavia devait m'accompagner ce soir. Elle n'est pas venue et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Elle fit un mouvement de navette entre eux.

« Ouch Clarke, » il grimaça, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille et la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il pencha la tête vers elle et elle retint son souffle. « C'est vraiment si mal que ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle honnêtement, le dévorant des yeux. « C'est dangereux. Terrifiant. Douloureux. »

« Excitant, » continua-t-il, les yeux brûlant. « Exaltant, stimulant. » il ajouta après un moment, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Clarke le regarda pendant un moment un peu surprise, puis elle renversa la tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Ça prit un moment avant qu'elle ne se calme, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Oh mon dieu, » dit-elle en étouffant les derniers gloussements. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me choque autant. Tu as toujours été un énorme chaud lapin, chaud comme des merguez hein? »

« Tu sais, c'est marrant que tu emplois le mot énorme dans la même phrase que merguez parce que ça me fait penser à ma- »

« OK ! » l'interrompit Clarke, échouant à cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. « Je crois que j'ai compris. La subtilité n'a jamais fait partie de tes qualités. »

Ils se sourirent, et juste comme ça, Clarke était capturée dans l'intense tourbillon qu'était Bellamy Blake.

Elle perdit le compte du nombre de chanson qu'ils dansèrent, mais d'après la douleur de ses pieds causée par ces chaussures ridicules, elle comprit que ça devait en faire un certain nombre. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses - la mère de Bellamy, les parents de Clarke, leurs boulots, de tout et de rien, en fait. De temps à autres ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de danser silencieusement laissant la musique flotter autour d'eux. D'un accord tacite, ils restèrent aussi loin que possible des sujets qui ne leur causeraient que de la souffrance.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient tout les deux heureux de prolonger ce fantasme un peu plus longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à affronter la dure réalité.

À un moment donné, plus tard dans la soirée, Clarke s'éloigna de Bellamy alors que la musique touchait à sa fin. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le visage rougissant et les yeux brillant. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Expliqua-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.

Bellamy la regarda un long moment. « Viens. » Dit-il doucement, attrapant sa main et la conduisant hors de la piste de danse, à travers la salle de réception et sur la terrasse.

Elle lâcha sa main quand ils furent dehors et avança de quelque pas, respirant l'air mordant de la Californie. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, admirant les lumières du jardin à ses pieds.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Bellamy s'approcher d'elle. Pour être honnête il commençait à se faire tard et elle devrait rentrer. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, l'air frais la força à redescendre sur terre, dans la réalité où Bellamy Blake n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir du passé et un chagrin presque oublié.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, elle l'oublia en voyant l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux contemplaient son visage, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre en une moue pensive. La lumière aurait pu lui jouer des tours, mais elle se souvenait de cette expression. C'était celle qu'il abordait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle patienta pendant que son cerveau s'agitait, peut-être qu'il lui dirait ce à quoi il pensait.

« Et puis merde. » Grogna-t-il, son ton était résigné, comme s'il était incapable de s'arrêter.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant vers lui avec tant de force que sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait contre son torse. Elle remarqua que le muscle de sa mâchoire était contracté alors qu'il laissait glisser un doigt le long de sa joue. « T'es toujours putain de belle. » murmura-t-il avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient brutales et passionnées puis plus exigeante alors qu'elle ne répondait pas directement à son baiser. Elle aurait due savoir qu'il l'embrasserait, aurait due reconnaître la lueur si familière dans ses yeux.

Toutes ses pensées rationnelles s'envolèrent alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres. Il répondit avidement, sa langue s'introduisit entre ses dents, se mêlant à la sienne et fouillant sa bouche. Oh mon dieu, elle n'aurait pas due prendre autant de plaisir à ça. Elle n'aurait pas due aimer la façon dont son bras serrait sa taille ou comment sa main retenait ses cheveux, enroulant ses mèches dorées entres ses doigts. Et putain, elle n'aurait pas due aimer le grognement d'appréciation qu'il lâcha lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Il la dévorait. La consumait. L'envoûtant au point où elle se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte, recherchant plus de lui, plus de son baiser. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux, qui étaient plus long que dans son souvenir, et s'y accrocha, rejoignant sa passion débordante, si elle ne l'augmenta pas encore.

Si il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Bellamy et elle n'avaient jamais eu de problème, c'était le côté physique de leur relation. Ça avait toujours été aussi explosif, renversant. C'était assez pour vous faire oublier qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez.

Ça semblait juste. C'était comme être à la maison.

Alors que cette pensée s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit, les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrirent brusquement, sa main repoussa son torse tellement vite qu'elle trébucha en arrière lorsqu'il la relâcha. Elle toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celles-ci tremblaient. Elle était paumée. Complétement paumée. Et tout ça à cause d'un seul stupide baiser.

« Clarke- » dit Bellamy en s'avançant d'un pas, sa voix remplit de désire.

Elle leva une main et il s'arrêta. « Je ne peux pas, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, ravalant un sanglot. Elle avait déjà gâchée beaucoup trop de larmes pour cet homme - elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause d'un mec. Elle se racla la gorge, adoptant inconsciemment l'attitude qu'elle avait avec ses patients. « C'était une mauvaise idée. On a vécu dans le passé, Bellamy, et il y eu beaucoup trop d'histoire entre nous pour qu'on puisse prétendre que ça n'ai jamais arrivé. On a eu notre soirée. Et maintenant c'est fini. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers les émotions brûlantes qui se reflétaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, Clarke s'éloigna lentement, alors qu'elle se répétaient en boucle dans la tête: _Ne te met pas à courir, ne te met pas à courir. Ne lui en donne pas la satisfaction. _

Son petit monde bien rangé était sans dessus dessous et tout ça à cause d'un seul regard de la part de Bellamy Blake. Avec l'entêtement et la détermination pour laquelle elle était connue, Clarke se réprimanda pour son inconscience. La vie reviendrait à la normal après ce soir.

Bellamy Blake était son passé. Pour se le prouver, elle garda la tête haute en traversant la salle de réception et en passant la porte d'entrée.

Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, pas une seule fois.

* * *

><p>—<strong>PdV Bellamy—<strong>

Bellamy retourna à l'intérieur après le départ de Clarke, attrapant un verre de vin sur un plateau et en bu une gorgée, il s'appuya contre un mur. Il avait regardé Clarke s'en aller, ses hanches se balançant de façon délicieuse, lui rappelant l'étroitesse de son pantalon.

Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement alors qu'elle sortait par la porte principale et disparaissait. Ce soir, il trouverait une fille pour s'occuper de son problème de pantalon, mais demain … demain c'était une toute autre histoire. Il prit une autre gorgée de vin, son regard de prédateur scotché au visage.

La Californie était tout d'un coup devenue putain d'intéressante. Qui sait? Peut être qu'il resterait traîné dans le coin pendant un temps.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire comportant pour l'instant 5 chapitres en Anglais.

Vous pouvez donc remercier encore une fois **Justsmile17** et lui écrire vos avis que je lui transmettrais avec plaisir !

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	2. —2— Ne pas y penser—

Bonsoir bonsoir!

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Your Biggest Mistake. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre fait près de 24 pages Words alors je m'excuse si des erreurs se sont introduites dans la traduction, si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer que je puisse corriger tout ça :)

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, l'auteur a été très touchée de votre soutient!

Enfin je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas mais est le fruit du travail de **Justsmile17** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ta plus grande Erreur —2— <strong>**Incapable d'y penser, Ne pas y penser **

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé depuis le Gala de charité à l'hôtel, une semaine sans de Bellamy Blake à l'horizon et Clarke commençait à se détendre, retombant dans sa routine quotidienne. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, ce qui étonna tout le monde sauf elle.<p>

Elle se réveillait, travaillait 10 à 14 heures par jour, prenait un rapide dîner et s'écroulait de fatigue sur son lit. C'était comme ça depuis cinq jours et elle pouvait voir qu'Octavia commençait à se faire du soucis.

C'était vendredi et elle avait passé une longue journée aux urgences. Paresseusement, elle se débarrassa de sa blouse, et se changea, retrouvant le t-shirt à col V violet et le jean qu'elle avait mit ce matin avant de partir travailler. Après s'être mis du déodorant, elle rangea son uniforme de travail dans son sac et le remonta sur son épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Octavia entra en trombe, sans frapper. Clarke lui jeta un regard exaspérée, se demandant encore une fois comment Octavia avait pu passer une journée de travail aussi longue que la sienne et paraître toujours aussi fraîche et énergique. Clarke, elle, se sentait sale et elle devait sûrement en avoir l'air aussi.

« Salut. » L'apostropha Octavia, lui jetant un rapide regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son casier et commençait à se changer.

« Salut la fille dont c'est l'anniversaire, » lui répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire. « Comment était ta journée? »

« Fabuleuse, » lâcha Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai été bousculée par une vieux qui n'avait plus de dent et me suis faite recouvrir de vomit par un gamin de dix ans… »

Clarke rigola en voyant la tête que tirait son amie alors qu'elle rangeait sa blouse sale dans un sac. « Bon, c'est pas plus mal que la journée soit terminée, » répliqua Clarke, suivant Octavia alors qu'elles sortaient de la sale de repos. « On va toujours dîner et boire un verre pour fêter ça? »

Octavia lui jeta un regard penaud par dessus son épaule. « En fait… » Clarke poussa un soupire rien qu'à voir le regard machiavélique de son amie. « Tu connais la copine de Jasper, Harper? » Clarke hocha la tête, se souvenant vaguement de la seule fois où elle avait rencontrée la blondinette. « Eh bien, elle connaît le videur de l'Aria, la nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir il y a quelque semaines. Elle peut nous faire entrer gratis et comme c'est mon anniversaire, elle a réussit à négocier une table et des prix sur les boissons! »

Clarke fit un geste d'au revoir à l'un de leur collègue avant de se retourner vers Octavia. « Tu veux aller en boîte? » Demanda-t-elle sentant déjà la fatigue s'emparer de son corps.

Octavia ouvrit la porte menant au parking de manière théâtrale, avançant avec un regard hésitant sur le visage. « Ouais! Je veux aller en boîte. Tu te souviens de la fac, Clarke? D'à quel point on s'amusait? »

Clarke se souvenait. Enfin, de la plus part des soirées, bref. Bellamy l'avait larguée l'été avant sa terminale et elle était retournée au lycée avec un poids sur les épaules. Elle avait bu, fait la fête, avait flirté de nombreuses fois et ça avait été marrant. Elle ne se reprochait pas cette période de sa vie, à part cette fois là. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait c'était qu'elle avait agit en réponse à la douleur immense que son cœur endurait. C'était soit faire la fête le plus souvent possible en prétendant que tout allait bien, soit rester enfermée dans sa chambre en se cachant sous sa couverture. Et elle se serait maudite si elle avait laissé Bellamy Blake avoir ce genre d'influence sur elle.

« Tout le monde voulait traîner avec nous, » continua Octavia. « Ensuite il y a eu l'internat et on avait vraiment pas le temps de sortir, et maintenant la résidence nous prend tout notre temps. On est tombée dans une routine. Une putain d'ennuyante et déprimante routine. On a 26 ans pas 40. Ne te méprend pas, j'adore mon boulot, mais j'ai envie de faire bouger les choses. Donc oui, j'ai envie d'aller en boîte. Aucune de nous ne doit bosser demain, et je veux me bourrer la gueule, danser et rencontrer des mecs mignons, » son sourire s'effaça et elle regarda Clarke avec une expression sérieuse. « Le sexe me manque. »

Clarke ricana à l'expression de détresse sur le visage de son amie, secouant la tête alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant vers la voiture. « À moi aussi Octavia, » admit-elle. « À Moi aussi. »

Octavia la regarda avec un sourire narquois. Une grimace familière qui envoya une décharge de douleur dans la poitrine de Clarke. « Ouais, t'as vraiment besoin de t'envoyer en l'air. Peut-être que tu serais moins grincheuse. »

« Salope! » s'exclama Clarke, la poussant gentiment. « J'ai juste eu une période de passage à vide, c'est tout. »

Octavia releva un sourcil alors que Clarke déverrouillait sa Jeep. « Un passage à vide? » répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité en s'asseyant sur le siège passager. « C'est pas un passage à vide, Clarke, plus un gouffre sans nom dans lequel tu as plongé. »

Clarke soupira en allumant le moteur. « Ça fait seulement un an et demi. » Se défendit-elle.

« Ma chérie, » compatit Octavia en posant une main sur son avant bras. « C'est tellement déprimant. »

« Pas tant que ça. » Protesta mollement Clarke.

Octavia l'ignora. « Bon, viens à la maison vers neuf heure, on se préparera, se mettra en condition et ensuite on va à l'Aria où on pourra trouver des mecs mignons et disponibles. »

Clarke ne voulait pas discuter, encore moins avec le regard brillant de joie qu'Octavia abordait. La jeune fille était sa meilleure amie et si elle voulait fêter son anniversaire en boîte, alors Clarke suivrait le mouvement. Elle entra dans le garage en sous-sol de leur immeuble, et se tourna pour faire face à son amie. « Parfait, O. on dit neuf heures. J'y serais. »

« T'as intérêt, » la prévint Octavia, en levant un doigt menaçant assortit d'un haussement de sourcil. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et y entra avec un air songeur. « En fait, tu devrais apporter plusieurs tenues aussi. Te connaissant tu vas débarquer avec une vieille paire de jeans et un t-shirt. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, mais j'aurais le dernier mot, et ça ne sera pas comme la dernière fois où tu m'as habillée, si on peut dire que j'étais vêtue! »

« Cette robe était sexy, » se justifia Octavia. « Mais peut importe, » la porte de l'ascenseur sonna et Octavia sortir avant de se retourner et regarder Clarke avec un air inquiet. « Tout va bien pour toi Clarke ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien. Pourquoi? »

Octavia secoua la tête, l'air troublée. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je sais que tu travailles dur et tout, mais tu as fait près de 70 heures rien que cette semaine. T'es sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui te tracasse? »

Clarke tenta de sourire. « Je suis sûre. » Mentit-elle.

Cinq ans plus tôt, Clarke avait pris la décision de ne pas parler à Octavia de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son frère et elle. Elle était cependant certaine que Bellamy avait dit quelque chose à sa sœur, parce que cet été là Octavia avait été énervée contre elle. Avant qu'elles ne quittent le lycée, Octavia avait déblatérer sur le fait qu'elle et Clarke étaient amies avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Bellamy et que ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et son frère. Clarke suspectait aussi qu'Octavia avait deviné à quel point elle était dévastée et qu'elle s'était sentie mal à ce propos. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui se mettrait entre Octavia et son frère alors les deux amies évitaient le sujet.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son amie qu'elle se jetait dans le travail juste parce qu'elle avait vu et parlé avec Bellamy. Clarke refusait ne serait-ce que de penser à ce baiser. Tout ce que cela lui avait apporté c'était une sensation de maque hallucinante et une rage dévastatrice. Elle secoua la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je vais bien, Octavia. Promis. »

Octavia n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais elle hocha la tête quand même. « Ok, Griffin. Je te vois à 9 heures. »

Clarke lâcha un soupire de soulagement alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Octavia, calant sa tête contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux. Les deux jeunes filles avaient habité ensemble pendant leurs années de fac et ensuite pendant leur internat. Quand elles ont été toutes les deux placées dans le même programme de résidence, elles avaient songé à réemménager ensemble, mais avaient finalement décidé que d'avoir des appartements séparés serait un premier pas vers l'âge adulte.

Alors elles avaient prit chacune un appartement, dans le même immeuble.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage et elle longea le couloir jusqu'à sa porte. Après l'avoir déverrouillée et posé son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila un long t-shirt avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de programmer un réveil pour 20 heures trente et de s'endormir.

_Clarke se réveilla au bruit de quelque chose cognant contre sa vitre. En sursautant elle regarda à travers sa chambre et sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise. Elle sauta du lit, jetant un regard à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée à clef, et se rua sur la fenêtre, l'ouvrant rapidement._

_« Bellamy! » siffla-t-elle rapidement, à la vue de son petit ami perché sur une branche à côté de sa fenêtre, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Il n'est que 23 heures, tu es en avance! »_

_Elle recula de quelques pas et le regarda sauter à l'intérieur, fermant la fenêtre derrière lui et plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui. « Tu me manquais, » dit-il simplement. « Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à m'endormir sans toi maintenant. » Sa sincérité, et le fait qu'il ait dit cela d'une manière si décontractée, firent chavirer son cœur même après un an de relation. Son expression sévère se liquéfia et un sourire pointa le bout de son nez sur ses lèvres._

_Ses parents étaient vraiment géniaux, mais complétement dans le déni. Depuis plusieurs mois, Bellamy passait par sa fenêtre plus d'une fois pas semaine, mais heureusement il se rappelait toujours de programmer un réveil avant que les parents de la jeune fille, ou sa propre mère, ne se réveillent. _

_Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle le regarda, les yeux brillants. « J'ai quitté ta maison, y'a à peine deux heures. » Le taquina-t-elle._

_« Exactement, » répondit-il en faisant la moue, il se recula un peu. « Joli pyjama, » Clarke jeta un regard à sa tenue et leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant qu'elle portait un des vieux maillots de foot de Bellamy. Il était tellement grand qu'il lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. « Si tu continues de me voler toutes mes affaires, je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre. »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu es toujours en train de me dire que tu adores me voir porter tes vêtements. »_

_« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il, resserrant son étreinte. « Je veux dire, tu as toujours l'air sexy, mais quand ce sont mes fringues que tu portes… »_

_« Espèce d'homme des cavernes… » _

_Les yeux de Bellamy prirent un air joueur. « Homme des caverne hein? » Clarke retint un couinement alors qu'il la soulevait sans prévenir et la jetait sur son épaule._

_« Bellamy, » chuchota-t-elle avec indignation, le sang lui montant à la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire? Repose moi! »_

_« Moi ne pas penser, » grogna Bellamy, donnant à sa voix un ton grave. « Moi homme des cavernes. Moi pas avoir de cerveau- » il sursauta puis demanda d'un air un peu surpris. « Est ce que tu viens de me pincer les fesses? »_

_Clarke gloussa. « Eh bien, elles sont juste sous mon nez, et c'est vraiment des fesses super mignonnes- »_

_« Ok c'est bon, » déclara-t-il, se rapprochant de son lit avant de la jeter dessus. Clarke s'étrangla pour masquer ses gloussements en voyant son air indigné, son pouls s'accéléra par anticipation alors qu'il se positionnait au dessus d'elle, clouant ses hanches contre le matelas et retenant ses mains prisonnières au dessus de sa tête. « Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu acceptes de ne plus jamais faire référence à aucune partie de mon corps avec le mot Mignon. Beau? Oui. Superbe? Encore mieux. Outrageusement sexy et complétement irrésistible? Carrément. »_

_Clarke lui sourit, tordant les mains pour pouvoir enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle se pencha lentement, embrassant l'endroit où le sang battait dans ses veines, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle le sentit déglutir. Remontant ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, elle murmura: « Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu me libères. »_

_Sa bouche frôlant son oreille, il frissonna, la tension dans la chambre avait complétement changée. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, sa respiration saccadée face au regard brûlant qu'il avait. « Petite coquine. » Murmura-t-il affectueusement avant de pencher la tête et de capturer sa bouche. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque la chaleur familière se répandit en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait._

_Leur lèvres bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation, leur langues se rencontrant et se retirant, se taquinant. Bellamy approfondit le baiser, ses hanches pressant les siennes, la faisant haleter. Grognant d'approbation, il fit glisser de petits baisers le long de son cou, ses lèvres chaudes lentes et torturantes. Les pensées de Clarke étaient sans dessus dessous, mais elle ressentit le besoin de le toucher, alors elle libera ses mains, les fit glisser le long de son corps avant de les passer sous le t-shirt du jeune homme - _

_Un bref coup à la porte se fit entendre. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent brusquement et sans réfléchir elle fit basculer Bellamy qui s'écrasa au sol._

_« Clarke, » la voix de sa mère avait l'air inquiète, elle frappa une fois de plus. « Tout va bien la dedans? »_

_« Ouais, » cria Clarke en grimaçant alors que sa voix se cassait. Elle sauta du lit, pressant Bellamy alors qu'il se relevait, il jurait dans sa barbe et frottait ses fesses. « Ouais, tu m'as juste fait peur, » se tournant vers Bellamy, elle le poussa vers le placard. « Dépêche! Rentre là dedans et ne fait pas de bruit! » Murmura-t-elle._

_« Clarke, je ne me cacherais pas dans ton placard- »_

_« Tu préfères être pris sur le fait par ma mère, » chuchota furieusement la jeune fille. « Si elle t'attrape au lit avec son adolescente de fille, elle pourrait te castrer. »_

_Bellamy blêmit un instant avant de hocher la tête, rentrant dans le placard sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après avoir réajusté son t-shirt et passé une main dans ses cheveux, Clarke ouvrit la porte. Sa mère se tenait là, vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un vieux t-shirt, sa queue de cheval habituel en guise de coiffure._

_« Salut maman. Quoi de neuf? » Demanda Clarke de manière naturelle alors que son cœur bâtait toujours la chamade._

_Sa mère scruta attentivement la pièce, l'air un peu perdu. « J'ai cru entendre des voix… »_

_« Des voix, » répéta Clarke, son ton montant dans les aigus. « Ah, ouais, j'étais en train de regarder la télé, » elle jeta un regard à l'écran et réalisa qu'il était éteint. _Merde_. « Je - je viens d'éteindre. » Expliqua-t-elle lamentablement._

_Sa mère la regarda bizarrement. « D'accord, » dit-elle lentement. « Peu importe, je voulais te parler. Je dois aller à une conférence médicale à Atlanta et je serais absente pour quelque jours- »_

_« Encore? » Demanda la jeune fille consternée._

_« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours Clarke. »_

_Même si Clarke était énervée et déçue, elle afficha un sourire, ne voulant rien d'autre que mettre sa mère à la porte de sa chambre. « C'est bon maman. Je comprends. »_

_Sa mère poussa un soupire las, mais n'insista pas. « Mon vol est très tôt demain, avant même que tu ne te réveilles. Je t'appellerais dans la matinée quand j'arriverais à l'hôtel, » elle s'avança, pressant un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Je t'aime Clarke. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne Nuit. »_

_Clarke ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle traversa la pièce et s'allongea sur son lit, sa bonne humeur officiellement ruinée. Doucement, elle entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir, des bruits de pas et ensuite le matelas s'affaissa alors que Bellamy s'asseyait à côté d'elle._

_« Clarke, » dit-il, attrapant le bras qu'elle avait posé sur ses yeux. « Clarke, regarde moi. »_

_Elle soupira alors qu'elle ouvrait les paupières et voyait la préoccupation se peindre sur les traits de son petit ami. « Je sais, qu'elle est très importante à l'hôpital et que ces voyages et ces conférences font parti de son boulot, mais … entre les conférences et ses heures tardives, j'ai l'impression de ne plus la voir du tout. Ça doit faire de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste, non? »_

_Bellamy repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. « Non. Elle est ta mère, Clarke, c'est normal d'avoir envie qu'elle soit présente. »_

_« Ouais, » répondit-elle peu convaincue. « J'imagine. »_

_« Ton père sera à la maison, non? » elle acquiesça. « C'est déjà ça alors, » Bellamy resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux passant d'un des sien à l'autre. « Clarke, » dit-il doucement, l'embrassant rapidement. « Ca va aller. Allons dormir, d'accord? »_

_Elle releva les yeux vers lui par surprise. « Dormir, » répéta-t-elle incrédule. « Mais avant que ma mère ne débarque- »_

_« Hey, je ne pense pas qu'à ça, » dit-il offenser. Elle souleva un sourcil. « D'accords, juste de temps en temps. La plus part du temps. Peut-être, » le coin de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, le fait est que tu n'es pas d'humeur et je suis un petit ami prévenant. Maintenant décale-toi, t'es de mon côté du lit. »_

_Clarke lâcha un grognement, mais se décala un peu. « Ton côté? Bellamy, tu es le plus grand voleur de place que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il n'y a pas de côté avec toi, je te jure, la nuit dernière j'ai faillit tomber du lit. »_

_« C'est un peu exagéré, Clarke. » Il toussota, remuant sur le lit pour se mettre à l'aise, la poussant un peu plus dans le processus ce qui la fit rire. Il entoura sa taille d'un bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. C'était sa position favorite et elle se réveillait souvent transpirante et presque écrasée, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. Secrètement, elle adorait ça. Se relaxant sous son poids, Clarke passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme._

_Bellamy poussa un soupir, relevant la tête pour la regarder de ses yeux chocolat. « J'ai une confession à faire. »_

_« Laquelle? » Sa main s'arrêta alors qu'un pli d'incertitude se formait entre ses deux yeux._

_« Je t'ai menti tout à l'heur quand j'ai dit que tu me manquais. »_

_« Vraiment? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant les sourcils._

_« Ouais, vraiment. La vérité c'est que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue c'est parce que mes copines manquaient! » Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il n'enfouisse son nez dans sa poitrine._

_Un long gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle plaqua une main sur celle ci. Elle lui accorda un petit moment à s'amuser, pendant qu'elle s'émerveillait du fait qu'elle était déjà en train de sourire alors qu'un instant plus tôt elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Une agréable chaleur se propagea dans son corps et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser._

_Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme, elle le tira doucement vers le haut pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser était lent, tendre et elle essaya de faire passer tout son amour et son affection au travers. Doucement, elle s'écarta pour voir qu'il était en train de la regarder profondément._

_« En quel honneur c'était? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_« Je t'aime Bellamy Blake. » Murmura-t-elle._

_Son sourire se fana et elle se crispa. Il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait, quelque chose qui lui disait que ça n'allait pas. Que ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi._

_Bellamy baisse le regard vers elle avec une expression confuse. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Que veux-tu dire? Bien sûre que je t'aime! » Clarke posa une main sur sa joue, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas._

_Bellamy soupira, et l'expression de son regard envoya une décharge de panique dans le corps de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air malheur, le cœur brisé, mélangé à de la haine et du regret. « Je ne te manque donc pas, Clarke? Ça ne te manque pas nous deux ? »_

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme hallucinant et elle transpirait à un tel point que ses cheveux étaient collés contre son front. Elle jeta un regard brûlant à la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eu réalisé où elle était, son rythme cardiaque ralentit quelque peu et elle poussa un grognement alors qu'elle se laissait retomber en arrière. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, putain ?

Son esprit essayait de la torturer- il utilisait ses souvenirs et modifiait la fin de façon à ce que son cerveau et son cœur la fasse souffrir.

Elle passa rageusement la main sur son visage, jurant dans sa barbe. Ça faisait cinq putains d'années, pourquoi son cerveau voulait absolument lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs _maintenant_? Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler d'à quel point les choses étaient bien quand elle et Bellamy étaient ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler d'à quel point elle était putain d'heureuse.

Elle voulait oublier. Secouant la tête, elle se glissa hors du lit et rejoignit la salle de bain, sautant dans la douche. _Peut être que c'est une bonne idée de sortir ce soir_, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux. _Des amis, de l'alcool, de la danse, peut-être même des mecs mignons…_ Un frisson la parcourue alors qu'elle ressentit de l'excitation se répandre dans son corps.

Clarke se doucha rapidement, mais prit quand même le temps de se raser proprement pour la première fois depuis dieu seul sait combien de temps. Heureusement elle était blonde, donc cela ne se voyait pas trop mais quand même… Clarke était presque certaine qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un nouveau rasoir à cause de la foret de poils qui emplissait ses jambes.

Elle fini sa douche et sortit, se sécha et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Décidant de laisser ses cheveux sécher naturellement, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son placard, fouinant dans sa collection de fringue. Jetant un regard à la pendule, elle remarqua qu'elle était en retard, elle attrapa un sac et y fourra plusieurs fringues et chaussures. Octavia devrait au moins en approuver un.

Elle jeta la serviette, enfila un t-shirt et un short, glissa les pieds dans des scandales et remonta la lanière du sac sur son épaule. Elle attrapa le cadeau d'Octavia sur le chemin de la sortie.

Les yeux de Clarke faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand Octavia ouvrit la porte. « Putain de merde, cette robe est sexy, tu as l'air incroyable! »

La jeune femme portait une robe moulante rouge dévoilant largement ses jambes athlétiques. Sa tenue était complétée par ses cheveux lissés et un maquillage simple suivit d'un rouge à lèvre de la couleur de sa robe.

« Tu penses? » Demanda Octavia avec un petite sourire, prenant la pause dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la hanche.

« Si je n'étais pas hétéro… » Dit Clarke sur un ton suggestif, remuant les sourcils.

Un sourire se propagea sur le visage d'Octavia. « Comme cette fois là, pendant notre dernière année de fac? »

Clarke plissa les yeux en un geste joueur, elle brandit un doigt menaçant vers son ami. « On s'était mise d'accord pour ne jamais en reparler! »

Un mouvement dans son champ périphérique de vision attira son attention et elle détourna le regard pour apercevoir leur amie Raven dont la tête dépassait de derrière une portion de mur. Le regard de la jeune femme était éclairé par la curiosité. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé pendant votre dernière année de fac ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, fourra le cadeau d'Octavia dans ses main et la bouscula gentiment pour entrer dans son appartement. « Rien n'est arrivé. Vraiment rien. »

Les deux autres filles la suivirent à l'intérieur, Raven se percha sur le bureau d'Octavia et cette dernière s'assit sur son lit, le cadeau entre les mains. « Hey, si Mademoiselle-Clarke-La-Vieille-Fille a un secret honteux, je veux le connaître! » Protesta Raven.

« Il n'y a pas de secret- »

« Alors Clarke et moi nous sommes rendu à une soirée organisé par des mecs plus vieux, » la coupa Octavia, comme si Clarke n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. « Nous étions toute les deux bourrées et un idiot nous a mis au défi, pour cent euros, de nous embrasser. Et ce soir là on est devenue plus riche de 100 balles. »

Clarke secoua la tête alors que son amie racontait leur histoire passée. « La Clarke bourrée prend de mauvais décisions. »

Octavia ricana. « N'essaye pas de faire comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça. J'embrasse super bien. »

« Ouais, mis à part le fait que tu as un vagin à la place d'une bitte. » Grogna Clarke dans sa barbe.

Raven éclata de rire, levant son verre pour trinquer. « J'ai hâte de voir la Clarke bourrée ce soir. »

« Ouais peu importe, » Octavia grimaça alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac de Clarke et le vidait sur le sol. Rapidement, elle fouilla, jurant dans sa barbe alors qu'elle envoyait valdinguer toutes les affaires de Clarke dans son appartement avec des exclamations de dégoûts ou de consternation. Clarke croisa le regard de Raven et elles levèrent toute les deux les yeux au ciel.

Octavia s'arrêta soudain, sortit quelque chose du sac et le déplia devant elle. « Ça. C'est ce que tu va porter ce soir. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Quoi? Comment c'est arrivé là ce truc, » pleurnicha Clarke, essayent de l'arracher de la poigne de son amie. « Une vendeuse a passé vingt minutes à essayer de me convaincre de l'acheter et je me suis sentie obligée. Je ne l'ai jamais porté! »

« Eh bien, il y a une première fois à tout. »

« Octavia, il n'y a pas moyen que je rentre encore là dedans, je ne porterait pas ça- »

« C'est mon anniversaire, » déclara fermement Octavia, jetant la robe vers Clarke. « Mets-la. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais sorti la carte de l'anniversaire, » se plaignit Clarke alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. « 26 ans et elle se comporte toujours comme une gamine de 5 ans… »

« C'est mon anniversaire, » lui cria Octavia, l'amusement perçant clairement dans la voix. « Si tu arrêtes de pleurnicher, je te prépare un verre. »

« … Ok. »

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la robe, se dandinant pour réussir à remonter la fermeture éclair. Elle se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir et sa mâchoire se décrocha. C'était une robe noire sans manche qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ce qui la laissait bouche bée c'était le décolleté en fermeture éclair qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment descendre la fermeture plus bas.

Putain qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'acheter ce truc?

Clarke ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain, passant en revu toutes les excuses possibles. « Les filles, il n'y a pas moyen que je porte ça- » elle se stoppa en voyant l'expression de ses deux amies. « Quoi? »

« Putain de merde, » jura Octavia. « Tes seins sont sublimes dans cette robe. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. » Ajouta Raven, penchant la tête pour les observer d'un point de vue différent.

« Exactement, » dit Clarke, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Y'a pas moyen que je porte ça en publique. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. »

« C'est pour ça que c'est parfait, » grogna Octavia, tendant un verre à Clarke. « Blague à part, t'as l'air sexy. »

« Y'a quoi dedans? »

« Un Capitaine Morgan. Et un peu de coca, » elle ajouta lorsqu'elle vit Clarke lever un sourcil. « J'ai les bottes qui iraient parfaitement avec cette robe, mais à part ça l'autre chose que tu devrais faire c'est poser ton cul devant le miroir pour que je puisse te maquiller. »

Clarke ouvrait déjà la bouche pour argumenter, mais la referma aussi sec lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sur le visage d'Octavia. Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre, le regarda pendant un moment, puis le porta à ses lèvres, prenant une longue gorgée et grimaçant à cause de l'amertume de l'alcool. Elle avança lentement vers Octavia et s'assit. « C'est ton anniversaire, alors si tu veux jouer à la poupée avec moi c'est d'accord. Mais s'il te plait, ne fait rien de trop voyant. Je veux encore pouvoir me reconnaître quand tu auras fini. »

« Calmos, Clarke, » la réprimanda Octavia en se rapprochant. « Je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant ferme les yeux. »

Clarke obéit. Ça ne prit pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le pensait, et au bout de cinq minutes elle avait le feu vert d'Octavia pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle le fit, lentement, ceux-ci s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Octavia avait fait simple, comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle avait utilisé du mascara noir et de l'eyeliner pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus, leur donnant l'air dangereux et sexy qui allait avec sa robe.

Elle se releva, et enlaça Octavia de manière spontanée. « Merci O. J'adore. » Dit-elle sincèrement.

Octavia lui rendit son sourire. « Bien sûre que tu adores. Maintenant grouille toi de finir ton verre, on doit y aller bientôt et on a même pas encore pris de shot. »

« Je vais me changer alors, » dit Raven en s'éclipsant, emmenant son sac avec elle dans la salle de bain. « Ne commencez pas sans moi! »

« Dépêches, Reyes! » Lui cria Octavia avant de fermer la porte. Elle prêta à Clarke une paire de botte à talon et se rassit sur son lit, attrapant le cadeau de Clarke, elle l'ouvrit. Clarke enfila les chaussures et se releva, tanguant quelque peu. Elle se rassit rapidement près d'Octavia, prenant un autre verre.

Souriant de plaisir, Octavia sortit un album photo avec un cliché des deux jeunes fille sur la couverture. Octavia passa lentement en revu les photos, prenant sont temps pour regarder chacune d'entre elles. Elle rigola, souris, et à la fin de l'album, elle regarda Clarke avec les larmes aux yeux. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses pleurer le jour de mon anniversaire, Griffin, » elle rigola et sa voix se brisa. « Salope. »

« Connasse, » répondit Clarke. Elle rigola de plus belle, attrapant son amie dans une étreinte. « Pas de larme O. tu ruinerais te maquillage, » elle baisèrent les yeux toutes les deux vers une photo d'elles à la remise des diplômes de l'université. Clarke passa légèrement un doigt dessus. « Tu es ma meilleure amie, Octavia. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui représentait à quel point je t'aime. »

« Merci, Clarke. Je l'adore. »

« Il y a autre chose. » Lui indiqua Clarke, se détachant de son amie.

Curieuse, Octavia regarda une nouvelle fois dans la boîte et en retira une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lu. « Un week-end tout frais payé dans un spa? Clarke t'es sérieuse là? Ça vaut une fortune! »

« T'en fais pas, » dit Clarke en agitant la main. « Tu travailles aussi dur que moi si ce n'est plus. Tu le mérites. »

Octavia l'attira dans une autre étreinte. « T'es la meilleure, Clarke. Merci mille fois. »

A ce moment là Raven sortit de la salle de bain, s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les deux filles d'un air suspicieux. « Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça a commencé votre séance de bécotage la dernière fois? »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit debout en prenant soins de déposer doucement ses cadeaux sur son lit. « Shots! » Cria-t-elle, en levant un poing en l'air et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Clarke et Raven rigolèrent en la suivant. « Tu es superbe Raven, j'adore ta jupe, » dit-elle en posant les yeux sur le ventre exposé de son amie avec envie. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ton corps. Combien tu fais de sport par semaine? »

Raven haussa les épaules. « Dès que je peux. Je tuerais pour avoir tes seins, » dit-elle en regardant les siens avec regret. « Tu savais pas? Je suis devenue la présidente du Comité-Des-Minitikivinkie-Nichons. »

Elles virent Octavia sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'attraper les verres à shot sur l'étagère du haut. Clarke la regarda et réfléchis à voix haute. « Si on combinait nos qualités à toute les trois, on serait la femme parfaite. Mes seins, Le corps de Raven et les fesses d'Octavia. »

« Hey! N'importe quel mec serait chanceux de nous avoir! » Intervint Raven.

« Dixit la seule de nous qui a déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie. » Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, remplissant les shots qu'elle avait finalement réussi à attraper. Toutes les trois jetèrent un regard à la bague en diamant ornant la main gauche de leur amie. Ils n'avaient que 26 ans, mais Raven et Finn sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée alors ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient jeunes. C'était déjà comme s'ils étaient mariés de toute façon.

« Où est Finn d'ailleurs? » Demanda Clarke.

« Il nous rejoint la bas plus tard dans la soirée. » Répondit Raven, incapable de cacher le sourire amoureux qui pointait sur son visage.

Octavia leur tendit les shots. « Efface moi ce sourire de ton visage avant que je ne vomisse! »

Raven cligna des yeux, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle levait son verre. « À une super soirée. » Déclara-t-elle.

« À l'anniversaire d'Octavia. » ajouta Clarke en levant le sien.

« À nous toute ramenant un mec sexy et s'envoyant en l'air ce soir! » Rigola Octavia en faisant teinter leurs verres qui s'entrechoquèrent.

Elles descendirent leurs shots en même temps, grimaçant les une aux autres. Clarke pouvait déjà ressentir les effets de l'alcool et elle rigola en se sentant plus légère. Elle sortait avec ses deux meilleures amies et plus important encore, elle était_ heureuse_. Ça allait être une putain de bonne soirée.

Leur taxi les déposa devant l'Aria et les trois jeunes femmes descendirent, tanguant légèrement sur leurs pieds. Les yeux de Clarke s'arrondirent de surprise. « Regardez comme cette queue est longue! »

« C'est une toute nouvelle boîte. J'ai entendu dire que la queue est toujours aussi longue et que parfois ils doivent dire à des gens de partir. » L'informa Octavia alors qu'elles marchaient vers l'entrée.

« Octavia! » Cria une fille, elle suivirent le son et découvrirent une jolie petite blonde agitant une main dans leur direction. Son autre main était tenue par son petit ami, et un de leur ami, Jasper.

« Salut les gars, » dit Octavia en leur faisant la bise. « Contente que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Tu déconnes, » s'exclama Harper. « Non seulement c'est ton anniversaire mais j'ai secrètement envie d'aller dans cette boîte depuis qu'elle a ouverte! »

« Secrètement, » Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avec ironie. « Tu ne m'as parlé de rien d'autre depuis les deux dernières semaines, » Harper rigola en lui tapant gentiment sur le bras. Jasper se tourna vers Clarke et elle vit ses yeux se poser sur son décolleté avant de rapidement remonter vers son visage. « S- Salut Clarke. » Il lui sourit et devint un peu rouge.

Clarke eut un rictus face à sa gêne. « Salut Jasper. » Elle le regarda se retourner vivement pour reprendre sa conversation avec Octavia. Ses deux amis étaient sortit ensemble pendant quelques semaines l'année dernière, mais ça n'avait jamais mené à quelque chose de sérieux. Personnellement, Clarke ne pensait pas que Jasper était fait pour Octavia. Elle avait un caractère explosif et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait la suivre. Heureusement ça c'était bien terminé et Jasper avait rencontré Harper, qui le dévorait des yeux. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

« Tes seins sont magique, » lui chuchota Raven à l'oreille. « On va avoir plein de verres gratuits ce soir! » Clarke gloussa, passant un bras sous celui de son amie alors que Harper les menait vers l'entrée en doublant toute la file.

Ignorant les regards assassins qu'ils recevaient, Harper fit coucou au videur en le prenant dans ses bras. « Salut Tony! »

« Salut Harper, c'est cool de te voir. » Il sourit, lui rendant son étreinte avec précaution. Tony devait bien mesurer deux mètres, avait le crâne rasé et des muscles de bodybuilder. On aurait dit qu'il aurait pu l'écraser sans problème.

« Kristina, vous a réservé une table VIP, et elle vous obtiendra des verres et tout ce que vous désirerez. »

« Waouh. » S'exclama Raven alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce principale. L'endroit était fabuleux. La piste de danse était au milieu de la salle, et il y avait déjà une foule de personne qui se pressaient dessus, bougeant leur corps au rythme de la musique. Il y avait deux bars de part et d'autre de la pièce et un nombre incalculable de tables entourant la piste de danse. Il y avait un second niveau gardé par des escaliers et une corde pour que tout le monde ne puisse pas y accéder et Clarke comprit que c'était le carré VIP.

La pièce en elle même était sombre, avec des néons de différentes couleurs un peu partout. Clarke pouvait sentir les basses s'infiltrer en elle, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire mal aux oreilles. L'atmosphère était sensuelle et c'était communicatif, Clarke sourit, l'alcool dans son sang la faisant se sentir légère et heureuse.

Une petite brune se matérialisa devant eux, portant une jupe short et un débardeur blanc. Elle leur sourit. « Salut, je m'appelle Kristina et je m'occuperait de vous ce soir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre table. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Tony et suivirent Kristina dans les escaliers. « Tony sors avec ma sœur, » leur dit Harper, criant pour couvrir la musique. « Elle nous a arrangé le coup. »

« Tu la remercieras de notre part, » dit Octavia alors qu'ils passaient le cordon de velours. « Cet endroit est vraiment génial! »

Leur table était près de la balustrade d'où ils pouvaient voir toute la piste de danse. « Je peux vous apporter quelque chose? » Demanda Kristina alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Des shots de tequila, » annonça Octavia, levant deux doigts. « Deux tournées, s'il vous plait. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Kristina sourit avant de s'éloigner.

Clarke regarda Octavia qui était assise en face d'elle alors que son amie regardait dans toutes les directions, dévisageant les gens autour d'elle et ceux qui dansaient en bas. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches? » Demanda Clarke.

'Je suis en chasse,' lui répondit sérieusement Octavia. Elle s'arrêta, alors qu'un ricanement s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Une chasse à l'homme, » gloussa-t-elle, soulevant les sourcils. « T'as comprit? »

Clarke rigola, mais elle fut dispensée de répondre puisque Kristina réapparut plaçant deux tournées de shots sur la table.

« Que la fête commence, les salopes! » S'exclama Octavia, tenant son verre en l'air. Avec de nombreux cris d'approbation, le reste de leur ami levèrent leurs verres en l'air avant de renverser la tête et de les descendre.

Clarke grimaça à la brûlure de la tequila qui descendait dans son oesophage. Dans un accord silencieux, le groupe attrapa leurs deuxièmes verres et les descendirent aussi.

Elle cligna des yeux sous la surprise alors qu'Harper se levait et attrapait Jasper et Raven par la main. « Allons danser! » Cria-t-elle en courant presque vers la piste de danse. Le groupe la suivit, bougeant les hanches en rythme.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule de corps dansant, choisissant le milieu de la piste. Clarke cala ses mouvements en rythme, regardant les gens autour d'elle avec un petit sourire.

Octavia attira son attention en lui attrapant la main et en la rapprochant d'elle. « Allez Clarke! La fac c'était pas y'a si longtemps, je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Clarke grimaça, se concentrant sur sa tache. Elle laissa tous ses sens se libérer, le rythme de la musique la traversa, l'odeur du parfum et de la sueur tourbillonnant dans l'air, et l'alcool la rendant plus légère et insouciante. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle bougeait au même rythme qu'Octavia, qui sourit d'approbation.

Clarke fit ce qu'on lui dit et se laissa aller.

Ils chantèrent les paroles, sautillèrent de haut en bas, lâchèrent prise et bougèrent leur corps en rythme. À un certain moment de la soirée, Finn fit son apparition, attrapant Raven par derrière en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et se retourna pour engueuler la personne derrière elle, mais quand elle vit que c'était lui elle cria et lui sauta dans les bras. Finn dit rapidement bonjour à tout le monde, souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Octavia et les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent dans leur petite bulle personnelle.

Assez rapidement, Clarke eut trop chaud, et elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux se coller dans sa nuque. Elle grimaça, tournant sur elle même pour voir les gens autour d'elle. Les deux couples, Jasper/Harper et Finn/Raven dansaient en coller-serrer, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs corps. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir pas mal de monde s'était accouplé autour d'elle. Un passage s'était ouvert devant elle et menait jusqu'au bar, Clarke leva un sourcil.

Un homme superbe à la peau dorée et au crâne rasé était assis au bar, une bière à la main. Pendant un instant elle pensa que les yeux profonds de l'homme la regardaient, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Octavia. Il avait l'air fasciné, fixant la jeune fille pendant qu'elle dansait.

Clarke eut un rictus, son regard se posant régulièrement sur lui. Elle attrapa Octavia pour la rapprocher d'elle, et alors qu'elles dansaient toutes les deux, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amie. « Quand tu en auras l'occasion, regarde le mec canon au bar sur la droite. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux. »

Octavia se détacha d'elle et lui envoya un regard intrigué. Tout aussi naturellement, elle échangea sa place avec celle de Clarke pour pouvoir regarder l'homme par dessus l'épaule de la blonde. « Eh bah, » s'exclama Octavia. Elle envoya à Clarke un regard de prédateur. « On devrait aller prendre un verre, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, Octavia attrapa la main de Clarke et se dirigea vers le mec du bar. Clarke qui essayait de regarder comment l'homme réagissait à l'approche d'Octavia, ne vit pas son amie s'arrêter brusquement et elle lui rentra pratiquement dedans. « Bellamy? » S'exclama Octavia.

Clarke eut une réaction étrange. Sa tête tournait si vite qu'elle grimaça à la soudaine sensation. Son cœur ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors il fit des loopings dans sa poitrine avant de finir sa course dans son estomac. Que faisait-il ici ? Est-ce qu'Octavia l'avait invité sans lui en parler ?

En tout cas, il était là, se dirigeant vers elle, les gens se retournant sur son passage. Clarke ne rata pas la façon dont toutes les filles le suivaient du regard, matant son t-shirt qui le moulait parfaitement et son cul recouvert par un jean. Il sourit, un vrai sourire, alors qu'il apercevait sa petite sœur, ce qui changea rapidement quand il vit ce qu'elle portait.

« Salut O., » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Joyeux anniversaire. » Clarke ne rata pas la façon dont ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours - elle se demanda s'il notait mentalement tous les mecs qui regardaient sa petit sœur de manière peu conventionnelle. Il avait toujours été un idiot surprotecteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bellamy ? » Demanda Octavia, même si elle lui envoya un sourire ravi.

« Tu as mentionné que tu sortais ici ce soir, et j'ai pensé te faire une surprise. Je sais que j'ai été occupé par le travail ces dernier temps et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te voir depuis que je suis en Californie- »

Il s'arrêta alors qu'Octavia se jetait dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. « Merci, Bell. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. » Clarke se sentit se calmer alors qu'elle regardait Bellamy serrant sa sœur dans ses bras avec un sourire sincère.

Son visage perdit de ses couleurs et ses murs se redressèrent quand le visage de Bellamy se transforma en sa célèbre expression faciale de Je-Suis-Sexy-Et-Je-Le-Sais alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. « Dis moi O., qui est ton- » il se stoppa, ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il la reconnue. « Clarke! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu pendant un instant. Tu es- » il la considéra de haut en bas, et Clarke due fermement ordonner à son corps de ne _pas_ réagir. « Absolument ravissante. »

Se renfrognant à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie, elle tapota le front du jeune homme. « Eh oh. C'est par ici que ça se passe, mec. » Ses yeux remontèrent pour croiser les siens, et un frisson ne lui parcouru _pas_ l'échine alors que son regard de braise échauffa son corps.

Octavia les observait, le visage inquiet et consterné, même s'il ne resta pas dans cet état longtemps. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa hanche. « Ok, je sais que ça fait cinq ans que vous n'avez pas mentionné l'autre ni même été dans la même pièce. Je ne sais pas si il y a toujours des sentiments résiduels entre vous, _visiblement_ il reste une certaine tension sexuelle- » Clarke eut un grognement d'indignation mais Octavia l'ignora. « Mais peut importe ce qu'il se passe, pas de bagarre ce soir, d'accord? Parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que je vous le demande, » ajouta-t-elle en leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied. « Marché conclu? »

« Marché conclu. » Répondit Clarke suivit par Bellamy.

« Super, » s'extasia Octavia en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Allons nous prendre des shots. »

Clarke suivit Octavia et Bellamy jusqu'au bar, mais fut retenue par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna alors que Raven se rapprochait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « C'est qui _ça_? Est ce qu'Octavia t'a trouvé un mec? Il a l'air d'être un bon coup, ça se voit à sa démarche… »

Elle regarda dans la même direction que son amie et découvrit que c'était Bellamy qu'elle fixait avec un air appréciateur. « Quoi ? Lui? Oh mon dieu, non. Certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Octavia l'a réclamé en première? »

Clarke secoua la tête si vivement qu'elle tangua quelque peu. Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche de Raven pour la faire taire. « Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy. Et mon ex, » les yeux de Raven s'agrandirent sous la surprise et elle essaya de parler mais le son était déformé. « Quoi? »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel et écarta la main de Clarke qui était sur sa bouche. « Je te connais depuis des année, Clarke, t'es sortit quand avec lui? »

« Il y a quelque année. »

« C'était du sérieux? »

« Ouais, premier baiser, premier amour, première fois pour tout, » répondit Clarke en agitant la main d'un air détaché. « Allons au bar, Octavia commende des shots. »

Raven recommença à poser des questions alors qu'elles marchaient vers le bar. « Il s'est passé quoi entre vous? »

« Je ne suis pas assez bourrée pour raconter cette histoire, » fit mine de plaisanter Clarke. « Disons simplement que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. »

Raven hocha la tête. « Comment était le sexe de rupture, » demanda-t-elle. « Le sexe de rupture est le meilleure, » comme Clarke levait un sourcil interrogateur, Raven ajouta. « Tu sais comment c'est avec Finn. On a cassé plusieurs fois au fils des ans, et on faisait toujours l'amour après. »

« On en a jamais eu. Pourquoi on parle de ça au fait? »

Raven leva les mains en signe de réédition. « Je dis ça, je dis rien. »

Clarke lui jeta un regard alors qu'elles se rendaient jusqu'au bar où Octavia avait l'air décidé à bourrer Bellamy. Finn revint des toilettes, et ils prirent tous une autre tournée de shot, que Clarke due refuser. Elle se sentait toujours joyeuse et elle savait qu'avec un peu plus d'alcool elle passerait en mode bafouillage, pièce qui tourne et dégueuli sur sa propre personne.

« À qui parle Octavia ? » Demanda Bellamy quelque temps plus tard, lui indiquant d'un geste du menton l'autre côté du bar.

Clarke suivit son regard pour voir Octavia en grande discussion avec le mec canon qui la matait un peu plus tôt. Finn et Raven n'était nul part en vue - depuis quand étaient-ils partis ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Clarke.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Déclara-t-il instantanément.

Clarke ricana. « Sans blague. Mais elle a 26 ans maintenant, Bellamy, c'est plus une ado. Ton avis ne compte plus. Pas qu'il ait déjà compté d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« La Clarke hystérique, » lâcha Bellamy sarcastiquement. « J'arrive plus à respirer, tellement je me marre. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la langue et se rappelant sa promesse en vers Octavia. Pas de dispute. Octavia était avec le mec mystère, Raven et Finn dansaient et Jasper et Harper n'était pas en vu. Ils étaient tous en couple et Clarke était coincée avec Bellamy. Si ça continuait elle était sûre de finir par se battre avec lui, surtout dans son état actuel.

Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce, s'arrêtant sur un mec grand, avec de beaux cheveux brun, qui se tenait avec un groupe de personne qui devaient être ses amis. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, admirant ses bras musclés et la façon dont son t-shirt moulait ses abdos. Son visage n'était pas mal, un peu trop féminin à son goût, des pommettes hautes et des yeux verts. Il releva les yeux vers elle et Clarke se permit un petit sourire.

Sa réponse fut immédiate, confiante, et comme Clarke l'avait espéré, il se dirigea vers elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Bellamy se raidir à côté d'elle alors qu'il le voyait approcher. L'homme fit glisser ses yeux vers Bellamy et tout aussi rapidement l'ignora. Clarke devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée, il n'était même pas intimidé par la stature de Bellamy. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle remarqua que son t-shirt était presque de la même couleur que ses yeux.

« Salut, » dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. « Je m'appelle Daniel. Tu veux danser ? »

« Clarke, » et elle lui sourit en retour, posant sa main dans la sienne. Il la souleva et en embrassa le dessus, elle trouva ça un peu vieux jeu, mais elle continua à sourire. « Je- »

« Elle n'est pas intéressée. » Grogna Bellamy, toujours accoudé au bar.

Clarke lui jeta un regard furieux, mais il ne la regarda pas un seul instant. Comment osait-il parler à sa place? Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle être aussi exaspérante?

« Oh, » dit-Daniel, les regardant tour à tour. « Vous êtes ensemble ou un truc du genre? »

« Non, » répliqua fermement Clarke, en jetant un dernier regard à Bellamy avant de se tourner vers Daniel avec un sourire. « Nous ne somme pas ensemble. Et j'adorerais danser, » continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « On y va ? »

Avec un sourire triomphant, Daniel plaça une main dans le bas de son dos et la dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Bellamy lui brûler la nuque.

—**PdV Bellamy— **

Bellamy ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec lui. Il avait eu une semaine de merde au boulot, avec pas mal de gens qui retiraient leurs investissements sur son nouveau projet. Remplie de nombreuses réunions d'urgences pour essayer de réparer les dégâts, il avait très peu dormit de toute la semaine. Il était crevé, irrité et rongé par la culpabilité de décommander sans cesse ses déjeuner avec Octavia.

Elle disait qu'elle comprenait, mais il pouvait entendre la déception dans sa voix. Donc quand il avait entendu qu'elle se rendrait ici ce soir avec ses amis, il avait pensé lui faire une surprise.

Il s'était préparé à voir Clarke, la fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait revu au Gala de charité. Mais la voir comme ça, les yeux brillant, rougissante et avec un sourire détendu (dont il ne pouvait dire s'il était dû à l'alcool ou au fait qu'elle passait un bon moment), sans mentionner cette putain de robe ultra sexy, l'avait rendu fou.

Elle était magnifique, séduisante, et elle rigolait dans les bras d'un autre mec pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le mettait autant en colère. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux que ce ne soit pas lui qui la rende heureuse? Comment pouvait-il toujours la désirer _à ce point_ après cinq ans? Après toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causé?

Il se retourna vers le barman, lui indiquant qu'il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Celui-ci remplit son verre de whisky pour la deuxième fois.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, là où Clarke était en train de danser. Son regard s'attarda sur les mains qui caressaient son corps de bas en haut, sur ses hanches. La colère fusa dans ses veines encore une fois alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il avait besoin d'un autre verre.

—**PdV Clarke—**

Daniel baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire, au quel Clarke répondit avec hésitation. Maintenant que sa colère et sa frustration en vers Bellamy étaient retombées, elle commençait à regretter son choix de partenaire. Il était assez beau, mais son haleine empestait la bière, il transpirait à travers son t-shirt et on aurait dit qu'il avait huit mains vu la façon dont elles bougeaient sur son corps.

Elle réfléchissait à une manière de s'échapper mais quand Daniel se cala sur un tempo complétement décalé par rapport au rythme, et qu'elle vit Bellamy les observer à travers ses yeux plissés. Elle lui sourit d'un air satisfait, refoulant l'envie de s'éloigner de l'homme quand elle comprit à quel point ça emmerdait Bellamy de la voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement Daniel lui servait à quelque chose.

Clarke cligna des yeux de surprise quand la main de Daniel descendit jusqu'à ses fesses et les pressa. Elle frissonna d'inconfort, faisant semblant de faire un mouvement de danse pour faire remonter sa main. Pas gênée, sa main baissa encore plus bas.

Levant un sourcil face à son audace, Clarke remonta la main baladeuse d'un geste rapide. Il était soit complétement bouché ou alors il l'ignora puisqu'il prit ce geste pour une invitation à entrelacer leurs doigts, coinçant son bras derrière son dos.

Avant que Clarke ne pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la tête de Daniel se rapprocha lentement de la sienne, les yeux fermés. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps, ses lèvres se posant sur sa joue.

De qui se foutait-il? Elle n'était plus ce genre de personne à présent, elle ne voulait pas simplement se taper un mec qu'elle avait recentré en boîte. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle, pas de connexion avec ce mec, et qu'importe le désir, qu'elle avait aux premiers abords, ressenti, il avait rapidement disparu.

Daniel recula la tête, le regard sombre, son autre main attrapant son menton. « Détend toi. » Murmura-t-il avec l'intention de la rassurer alors qu'il se penchait pour tenter de l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Non. » Cria-t-elle, la panique la gagna quelque peu alors qu'elle se déhanchait pour le repousser avec une seule main, essayant de libérer l'autre. Sa main se crispa sur son menton alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes, ensuite tout aussi soudainement il n'était plus là.

Clarke battit des cils rapidement alors qu'elle frottait sa mâchoire endolorie, les yeux concentrés sur la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Les mains de Bellamy agrippaient le t-shirt de Daniel, son visage portait un masque de colère.

« C'est quoi ton problème mec, » demanda méchamment Daniel, se libérant de Bellamy seulement pour faire une pas de plus vers lui. « On ne faisait que danser. »

« Elle t'a dit non, trou du cul, » grogna Bellamy, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Clairement elle veut pas de ta langue dégueulasse dans sa gorge. »

« Bellamy ne- » commença Clarke, tirant sur son bras. Elle reconnaissait ce regard, se souvenant de la rage qui se cachait toujours à la surface de sa conscience. Il se dégagea rapidement, les poings serrés.

« Quand une fille te repousse et se détourne pour ne pas que tu l'embrasse ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut réessayer. » Continua Bellamy, la voix tendue à cause de la colère.

« Elle en a envie, regarde la putain de robe qu'elle porte, » cracha Daniel, se tournant pour la considérer. « T'es qu'une putain d'allumeuse, c'est tout ce que tu es. »

Avant que Bellamy ne puisse faire un geste, Clarke se rapprocha de l'homme et lui mit une énorme claque. Il la regarda choqué. « Je peux m'habiller comme je veux, espèce de sac à merde. Juste parce que je porte cette robe ne te donne pas le droit de croire que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi ou même de t'embrasser. La façon dont je m'habille ça me regarde. »

Tournant les tallons, elle attrapa la main de Bellamy et l'entraîna au travers de la foule de corps dansant. Il la laissa le conduire jusqu'en dehors de la piste de danse, puis il tira sur sa main pour qu'elle se retourne, se cognant un peu contre son torse. « C'était super sexy. » Dit Bellamy d'une voix rauque, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, confuse. « Quoi? »

« Ça a toujours été excitant de te regarder te mettre en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi, » expliqua-t-il à son oreille. « Te voir te défendre, pleine de colère, était sexy. »

Elle cacha le frisson que ses propos avaient provoqué, levant les yeux au ciel. « Presque tout t'excitait à l'époque. »

« Vrai, » concéda-t-il en la tirant plus près. « Danse avec moi, Clarke. »

Son cœur rata un battement. « C'est pas une bonne idée. Tu as eu ta danse la semaine dernière, Bellamy. »

« Arrête de combattre ce qu'il y a entre nous, Clarke. Il y a toujours une connexion physique entre nous, c'est une évidence, et là maintenant la seule chose dont j'ai envie est de danser avec toi. »

Sous l'influence se son touché, de sa voix, de l'alcool et de la musique, elle rencontra ses fiers yeux marron et hocha lentement la tête.

Le coin de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus et elle autorisa sa main à se soulever de sa taille, allant jusqu'à son torse ferme où elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, pour ensuite la passer derrière son coup. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec la musique.

Le feu entre eux reprit, et comme toujours, le décor autour d'eux devint flou alors qu'ils se concentraient l'un sur l'autre. La sensation de sa main remontant puis descendant dans son dos lui envoya des décharges électriques, et elle apprécia la manière dont sa main emprisonnait sa taille pour la presser contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, se perdant dans les sensations et les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Elle perdit la notion du temps qu'ils passèrent à danser. À un certain moment, il l'avait retourné afin que son dos repose contre son torse, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son érection dans son dos et sentit son ventre se contracter en retour. Elle pressa les hanches contre lui et fut récompensée par sa respiration hachée au creux de son oreille.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser, n'ayant pas assez de cellules grise en état de marche pour se demander si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Elle pouvait seulement se concentrer sur la chaleur qui se propageait en elle et sur la présence de Bellamy derrière elle. Il pressa légèrement ses lèvres dans son cou et elle pencha involontairement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un plus large champ d'action. La main du jeune homme glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à son ventre, ses doigts caressant ses seins à travers le fin tissu de la robe.

Ils se figèrent au son d'un de ses gémissements. Au lieu de se sentir embarrassée d'à quel point elle paraissait désespérée, elle ne pouvait que réussir à penser à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle leva le bras en arrière pour attraper sa nuque et attirer sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation, et Bellamy ne perdit pas le temps de lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche pour forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et approfondir le baiser. Gémissant de mécontentement du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, elle se retourna entre ses bras, passant ses avant-bras derrière sa nuque, ne laissant plus d'espace entre eux. Bellamy grogna alors que les mains de Clarke fourrageaient ses cheveux, les tirant doucement.

Des émotions contradictoires la traversèrent, et la dernière pensée cohérent qu'elle eu avant de déconnecter, était qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

—**PdV Octavia—**

Octavia fixait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux surpris et soucieux. Clarke et son frère étaient en train de s'embrasser au milieu de la piste de danse, et elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Salut, » lui dit Raven, se perchant sur le siège vide à côté d'elle. « Où est le gras grand, sombre et sexy? »

« Allé nous chercher des verres. » Répondit distraitement Octavia.

« Ca va, » lui demanda-t-elle quelque peu inquiète. Elle suivit le regard d'Octavia et ses sourcils se levèrent si haut qu'ils faillirent disparaître dans ses cheveux. « Oh, Waouh. Ils sont vraiment à fond, » Raven la regarda car elle ne répondait pas et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. « Hey, ça te gêne? »

Octavia soupira. « Je ne sais pas, même si il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire- ils sont tous les deux adultes et peuvent prendre soin d'eux même, » dit-elle en détournant le regard. « Une petite partie de moi est contente. Ces deux la étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre quand ils sortaient ensemble, et on aurait dit que Clarke faisait partie de la famille. Je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient finir par se marier. Et puis quand ils ont rompu… Je ne connais même pas toute l'histoire, mais j'ai dû gérer les conséquences des deux côtés et ce n'était pas joli à voir. »

« Comme tu l'as dit ils sont plus âgé maintenant, » suggéra Raven, essayant de la réconforter. « Si quelque chose se passe entre eux, peut être que ce sera différent cette fois. »

« Peut être, » accorda Octavia, même si elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. « Je ne sais juste pas si l'un ou l'autre pourrait y survivre si ça se reproduisait. »

—**PdV Clarke—**

Tout son corps était en feu. Elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et un frisson de plaisir la prit. Tous deux avaient besoin d'air, ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, ils gardèrent les yeux fermés.

« Rentre à la maison avec moi. » Lâcha soudainement Bellamy.

« Quoi? » Demanda Clarke complétement perdue, incertaine de l'avoir comprise correctement.

« Rentre avec moi, Clarke. » Répéta Bellamy avec une voix profonde, ses yeux se rouvrant pour plonger dans les siens.

« Tu es bourré, » elle secoua la tête en rigolant légèrement. « Tu ne peux pas- »

« Peut être que je le suis un peu, » concéda-t-il. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être sobre pour savoir que je te désire. Je te veux dans mon lit, gémissante sous moi. Oubli ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Oubli tout à part ce que tu ressens en ce moment, » murmura-t-il de manière sensuel. Un frisson la parcouru alors que ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille. « Rentreras-tu avec moi? »

Son ventre se contracta, et elle suffoqua tellement elle le désirait. Elle voulait oublier leur passé, oublié le fait qu'ils s'étaient fait souffrir mutuellement. À ce moment, elle laissa l'excitation, à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, la traverser et elle considéra la possibilité de rentrer avec lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fit ce qu'elle avait envie, sans penser aux conséquences. Si elle devait le regretter plus tard, ainsi soit-il. Relevant la tête, elle pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Oui. Je vais rentrer à la maison avec toi. »

* * *

><p>YOUPLABOUM<p>

qu'en pensez vous? Perso c'est un de mes chapitres préférés parce que OMG rien que le flashback je le trouve ouf (eheh je peux me permettre de dire des trucs comme ça vu que c'est pas moi l'auteur :D )

Bref on attend vos avis avec impatience !


	3. —3— Pas de parlotte —

_Comme toujours : cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, mais est le fruit du travail de __**Justsmile17**__._

_De plus si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les indiquer !_

_NdA: J'augmente le rating en M. Pour toutes les fans de Bellarke bouclez vos ceintures…_

_NdT : Attention ça va chauffer !_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta plus grande Erreur<strong> —**3— Pas de parlotte**

* * *

><p>—<strong>PdV Bellamy—<strong>

Clarke n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas depuis qu'ils avaient dit au revoir à Octavia dont le regard inquiet avait brûler leurs dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Pas depuis qu'il avait appelé son chauffeur, Thomas, pour venir les chercher.

Ils s'assirent aux côtés opposés de la banquette arrière, mais la tension qui planait entre eux semblait crépiter. Souvent, leurs regards se croisaient et Bellamy aurait juré que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la température de la voiture. Il ne voulait rien de plus que la rejoindre de son côté du véhicule, la happer dans son étreinte et se fondre en elle, mais d'un autre côté, l'attente avait quelque chose d'excitant. Cela rendrait le fait de coucher avec elle, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, encore plus spécial.

Il sentit sa queue se dresser à cette pensée et il remua sur son siège, se repositionnant subtilement. Le regard brillant de Clarke se posa sur lui et elle eut un rictus, sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, ses yeux glissant vers son entre-jambe avant de remonter vers les siens. Bellamy la fixa alors que la langue, lente et aguicheuse, de Clarke léchait sa lèvre inférieure.

_Petite coquine_, pensa-t-il, ses pensées devenant folles progressivement.

Bellamy était sur le point de toquer à la vitre noir qui le séparait de la place du conducteur pour dire à Thomas de se ranger et de sortir de la voiture quand ils arrivèrent au parking de son immeuble, s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur. Bellamy s'extirpa de l'habitacle et s'apprêtait à faire le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Clarke quand Thomas le devança.

« Merci. » Dit Clarke en lui souriant. Thomas ne fit que lui rendre poliment son geste.

Bellamy se tourna à son tour vers Thomas. « Filtrez tous mes appels jusqu'à midi. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Plaçant une main dans le dos de Clarke il la conduisit à l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton d'appel. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le frisson qui la parcouru.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire en sorte que ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire paraisse évident, » siffla Clarke alors que Thomas s'éloignait. « Filtrez mes appels jusqu'à midi? Sérieusement? »

« Oh, desserre le string, Clarke, » répliqua Bellamy alors que les portes s'ouvraient. « Ce n'est que Thomas. » Ils pénétrèrent dans l'engin, Bellamy sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans le mur avant de cliquer sur l'étage de la suite penthouse.

« Je n'en porte pas. » L'entendit-il dire derrière lui. Il se pétrifia alors que tout le sang qui parcourait ses veines se dirigeait vers le sud de son abdomen à une vitesse ahurissante.

Lentement, Bellamy se retourna pour lui faire face. « Viens-tu de dire à l'instant que- »

« Ni de soutient gorge, » le coupa Clarke, les yeux pétillants de malice. « Je ne pouvait pas, pas avec cette robe. »

Bellamy se tenait là, respirant difficilement alors qu'il fixait la blonde séductrice en face de lui. Il était envoyé dans le profond abysse qu'étaient ses fantasmes. Ses cheveux dorés ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus brillants, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son corps parfait dans cette robe à couper le souffle…

Il ne sut pas vraiment qui fit le premier pas - tout ce dont il était certain c'était que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent soudainement contre les siennes et que sa main à elle se perdit dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était ni un baiser mignon, ni chaste. C'était un baiser remplit de passion et de luxure, plein de dents s'entrechoquant et de respirations brûlantes et haletantes. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la suça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord du plaisir et de la douleur, la faisant pousser un long gémissement.

En retour Clarke lui mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'il saigna, ses ongles griffant son cou. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux, son col de chemise, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait.

L'ascenseur sonna et Bellamy la fit reculer dans l'appartement, trébuchant dans son état alcoolisé. Il finit par plaquer Clarke contre le mur tout en capturant le cri de surprise qui lui échappa en un baiser, attrapant sa nuque pour maintenir sa tête en place.

Il sentit ses mains batailler avec les boutons de sa chemise et finalement, avec un grognement de frustration elle finit par arracher la boutonnière d'un coup, les faisant tomber par terre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, mais elle ne fit que grogner. « Quoi? C'était en travers de mon chemin. »

Bellamy ne pensait pas pouvoir devenir plus dure. « Putain. » Grogna-t-il en retirant sa chemise et en la ramenant vers lui ensuite. Il se courba pour l'embrasser encore, ses doigts glissèrent dans son dos afin de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et de la lui retirer. Il avait besoin de la voir, de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il fit glisser la robe le long de son corps - comment avait-elle réussi à l'enfiler, ça la moulait comme une seconde peau - jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin à ses pieds.

Il s'écarta une nouvelle fois, s'arrêtant un instant pour admirer son corps. Elle était comme l'ancienne Clarke, juste un peu plus mature. « Putain de belle. » Murmura-t-il.

« Pas de parlotte. » Le réprimanda-t-elle léchant la courbe de sa mâchoire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de le coller à elle. Il pria sa bouche de s'ouvrir, sa langue rencontrant la sienne puis se retirant. À ce moment, ils étaient tous deux en sueur, leurs poitrines collées l'une à l'autre. Sa peau était brûlante et ils se perdirent tous les deux dans une passion dévorante, l'air vibrant presque autour d'eux sous l'intensité du moment.

La main qui était perdue dans ses cheveux tira la tête de la jeune femme en arrière alors que Bellamy glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, léchant et suçant sa peau salée. Clarke gémit dans ses oreilles, ses hanches cognant contre les siennes. Bellamy laissa échapper un grognement et il la souleva, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Les mains sur ses cuisses, il la colla contre le mur, il se plaqua contre elle encore une fois, souriant au gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'il se rappelait correctement, elle aimait quand… il remonta le long de son cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il fut récompensé par un grognement stupéfait, comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Clarke, haletante, s'acharna sur sa ceinture, la débouclant et défaisant le bouton et la barquette.

« Doucement, Clarke. » Murmura Bellamy contre ses lèvres alors qu'il lui attrapait le poignet. Il était presque certain que si elle le touchait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps et il voulait que cela dure aussi longtemps que c'était humaine possible.

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule, et il remonta son corps plus haut sur le mur, refermant sa bouche contre son sein. Elle gémit alors qu'il faisait passer sa langue contre son téton, son autre main se glissant entre leur corps. Il donna de légers coups sur le point le plus sensible de son anatomie, les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir la contempler : la bouche béante, la tête révulsée contre le mur. Il glissa un doigt en elle, déglutissant difficilement en se rendant compte d'à quel point elle était mouillée. Ses doigts à elle s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, son dos se courbant alors qu'il insérait un autre doigt, les recourbant légèrement pour toucher cet endroit spécifique.

Ses hanches bougèrent dans sa main et il sentit ses parois commencer à se contracter autour de ses doigts. Quand ses dents mordirent son téton, elles se resserrèrent avec force, et elle jouit avec un cri perçant. Il la regarda surpris, ça avait été rapide, même pour elle. « Est-ce que tu viens de- »

« Encore. » Lui intima Clarke fermement, sa main relevant sa tête de sa poitrine pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Un sursaut de pur besoin le parcourut. Il pouvait ressentir le désespoir et l'impatience dans ses mouvements, dans la façon dont elle suçait sa lèvre inférieure, dans la façon dont ses dents raclaient la peau de son cou, dans la façon dont ses mains s'attardaient sur l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Quand la main de Clarke se referma sur son entre-jambe, Bellamy gémit, refermant les dents sur sa lèvre, collant son entre jambe dans sa main. Clarke releva la tête de son cou, les yeux dans les siens elle émit une légère pression en frottant lentement sa main de haut en bas. « Qu'est ce que t'attends, » murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Tu sais de quoi tu as envie. »

« Préservatif. » Réussit à articuler Bellamy, en jetant un regard vers la chambre.

Clarke secoua la tête d'impatience. « Je prend la pilule, » dit-elle difficilement, sa main le caressant toujours. « J'ai besoin de toi en- »

Bellamy laissa échapper un son de défaite alors qu'il bondit pour réclamer ses lèvres une fois de plus, les deux se liquéfiant dans une fabuleuse pagaye de mains. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, Bellamy se déplaça, se dirigeant vers la première surface plane qu'il pouvait trouver- il avait besoin d'être en elle maintenant et la chambre semblait simplement putain de loin.

Il l'allongea sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, poussant la coupe de fruit qui s'écrasa au sol. Il se recula, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de ses dernières fringues, qu'il dégagea d'un coup de pied. Clarke était à moitié relevée sur un coude et elle le regardait se déshabiller, son regard s'attardant sur lui avec une lueur appréciatrice.

S'insinuant entre ses jambes, il utilisa une de ses main pour la ramener contre sa bouche pendant que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille, la relevant assez pour pouvoir grimpez sur elle. Ses jambes se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de lui, écartée, et il attrapa l'arrière de son genou pour le remonter jusqu'à sa hanche, se positionnant à son entrée.

Il écarta son visage du sien, la regardant attentivement, les yeux brûlants et la mâchoire contractée alors qu'il glissait lentement en elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, il prit une grande inspiration alors que Clarke s'étranglait en un gémissement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses côtes. Elle était tellement chaude et serrée qu'il fit une pause, appréciant le bref soulagement.

Cependant, le besoin de bouger revint. Bellamy se retira presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer en elle, une, deux, trois fois. Après ce fut l'instinct animal qui prit le relais. Ses hanches s'écrasèrent durement contre elle, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, les deux haletant alors qu'elle l'accueillait plus profondément, ses fesses se levant à sa rencontre, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Ses mains ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Elles bougeaient de ses épaules pour griffer le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. Elles pressaient ses hanches de s'enfoncer plus vite et plus profondément en elle. Elles s'enroulaient autour de son cou essayant de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, l'embrassant en un abandon inconscient.

Il alternait entre: contempler l'expression de son visage, appréciant la lueur sauvage de son regard, et l'embrasser et sucer toute les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

C'était comme une danse parfaite et sauvage - leurs mouvements étaient si synchrones - et c'était tellement putain de chaud, la sueur collant à leur peau, des gouttes perlant de leur corps. Bellamy grogna en essayant de se retenir alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de jouir, il voulait la faire venir avant lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée par l'effort, les muscles de ses bras tendus.

« Bellamy, » gémit-elle alors qu'il sentait ses parois se contracter autour de lui. Il grogna de plaisir, ralentissant pour passer un bras sous son dos, la relevant légèrement. « Oh mon dieu, » grogna-t-elle en réaction au fait que le nouvel angle lui permettait de s'introduire plus profondément en elle. Elle se cambra, la tête révulsée d'extase. « Plus fort. » Réclama-t-elle à bout de souffle. Son membre frétilla de surprise et de plaisir à ses mots, et il la souleva un peu plus pour pouvoir buter contre son fond.

Un long tremblement se répandit dans le corps de la jeune femme, ses ongles lacérant ses épaules. Alors que ses parois se contractaient de plus en plus, Bellamy attrapa sa nuque afin de la maintenir de sorte qu'il puisse voir son expression alors qu'elle jouissait autour de lui. Son autre main glissa entre leur corps, son doigt appliquant la pression parfaite sur son clitoris.

Elle gémit alors que son plaisir se décupla, et Bellamy observa avec fascination et émerveillement alors qu'elle se laissait aller, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, que son corps se crispait pendant un instant puis convulsait autour de lui. Il regarda ses yeux se révulser, perduent dans le plaisir, et il ralentit ses mouvements pour prolonger son plaisir.

Elle revint à elle, la poitrine se soulèvent difficilement alors qu'elle cherchait sa respiration et lui offrit un sourire paresseux et repu. Bellamy se sentit touché en plein cœur. Il avait oublié à quel point Clarke était sans gêne quand elle jouissait. Elle ne poussait pas de couinement pour paraître sexy et elle ne réfrénait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Clarke profitait de son plaisir, et le montrait, Bellamy avait oublié à quel point elle était belle quand elle se laissait aller comme ça.

Elle cligna des yeux et Bellamy reprit pied dans la réalité, prenant conscience du besoin lancinant de rejoindre l'extase. « Allez, Bellamy, » chuchota Clarke. « À ton tour. » Essayant de se libérer de ses pensées, Bellamy écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent alors qu'il libérait le contrôle qu'il s'était imposé pour se retenir.

Avec un bras la retenant toujours dans le dos, Bellamy s'enfonça en elle plus brutalement, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. À un moment il dû rompre le baiser à cause de son besoin d'oxygène, laissant sa tête se reposer dans son cou. Il était à deux doigts de venir et Clarke le savait. Elle resserra les jambes autour de lui, le prenant plus profondément en elle et il grogna. La sueur lui coulant dans les yeux, il jouit durement et poussa un grognement animal alors que son corps de tendait face à la force de son plaisir. Ses hanches ralentirent alors que l'excitation se muait en un soulagement libérateur et les membres tremblants, il s'écrasa sur elle, tous deux haletant.

La main de Clarke caressait paresseusement son dos alors que de petits soubresauts traversaient encore son corps.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent allongé là, peut-être même perdirent-ils connaissance quelques instant face à la fatigue mais la sueur de leurs corps commença à disparaître et leurs respirations se calmèrent quelque peu. Bellamy releva la tête de sa poitrine, et lui sourit. Elle fronça les sourcils face à son regard, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il la coupa d'un baiser.

Ce baiser était différent, moins désespéré que les précédant. Il prit son temps avec celui là, demandant gentiment à sa bouche de s'ouvrir et explorant l'intérieur, sa main caressant lentement son corps de haut en bas. Les mains de Clarke étaient une fois de plus dans les cheveux du jeune homme, ses ongles gratouillant le cuire chevelu de Bellamy envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans l'échine de celui-ci.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle approfondit le baiser, et il sentit son gémissement contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son érection recommençait.

Dans un mouvement qui le surprit, mais n'aurait vraiment pas dû, Clarke enroula ses jambes autour de lui et utilisa son inattention pour échanger leur position. Utilisant la main sur son torse pour s'appuyer, elle l'enfourcha, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. « Je suis au dessus cette fois. » Murmura-t-elle en se soulevant.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. » Lui assura Bellamy fermement alors qu'elle passait la main derrière elle, le caressant plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'il était prêt.

Elle le dirigea à son entrée, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle s'abaissait lentement jusqu'à le prendre complétement. Bellamy grogna alors qu'il était encore une fois profondément enfoui en elle. « Clarke. » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle commença à se déhancher. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur lui, une expression de pouvoir et d'extase s'imprimant sur son visage. C'était sa position préférée autrefois et Bellamy n'avait jamais été du genre à refuser quoi que ce soit à Clarke. Il la contempla, heureux, suivant le rythme qui les avaient encore une fois emporté.

—**PdV Clarke—**

Clarke se réveilla un peu plus tard, grimaçant à l'horrible sensation des relents l'alcool dans sa bouche. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche pour voir le visage paisiblement endormi de Bellamy sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Au travers des brumes de la passion et de l'alcool elle se souvint qu'il l'avait transporté jusqu'à la chambre après leur deuxième round où il l'avait prise une fois de plus.

Il avait l'air insouciant, tellement différent de son air intense et séduisant qu'elle avait vu pendant la nuit. Ses cils reposant sur ses pommettes et ses cheveux en désordre à cause des mains qu'elle avait passé dedans.

Elle se redressa un peu, regardant autour d'elle avec une certaine tristesse quand elle remarqua la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bellamy était étendu sur le ventre en diagonale, les draps recouvrant ses hanches et un bras négligemment passé autour de sa taille fine, son cors à elle poussé dans un coin. Elle ne pouvait même plus conter le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée dans la même position, il y a des années, et elle ferma les yeux avec horreur en réponse à la vague de nostalgie qui la traversa.

Son estomac se souleva alors que sa gorge se serra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil – 4 : 09. Clignant des yeux rapidement, elle se glissa hors du lit avec prudence, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Bellamy. Bon dieu, mais qu'avait-elle fait? Avait-elle vraiment risqué sa santé mentale pour quelques heures de plaisir? Même si ça avait été la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie, Bellamy l'avait trahi, brisant son cœur en mille morceaux en la regardant avec un froid détachement. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle avait tout oublié, le repoussant au fond de son esprit comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était il y à cinq ans … pourquoi cela faisait-il toujours mal?

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle trouva une de ses bottes dans le couloir, une dans la cuisine et sa robe dans le vestibule. Une première larme coula alors qu'elle enfilait sa tenue de la veille, et elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer la raison de sa tristesse. Elle était tellement pressée de quitter cet endroit qu'elle ne jeta même pas un regard au sublime appartement.

Pressant rapidement le bouton de l'ascenseur et jurant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas immédiatement, Clarke passa un doigt sous ses yeux essayant d'enlever le maquillage qui devait s'étaler sur ses joues. Une autre larme coula, et encore une autre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et qu'elle entrait. Clarke s'appuya contre le mur, le corps encore tremblant et sans force.

Quand l'ascenseur sonna le rez-de-chaussée, elle sortit, bougeant mécaniquement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Mademoiselle, » entendit-elle appeler derrière elle. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se retourner, un sourire aux lèvres, vers le petit vieux qui s'approchait d'elle de derrière le bureau, l'air soucieux. « Avez vous besoin d'aide? »

« Oh, non je vous remercie, » répondit ploiement Clarke, dirigeant la main vers sa hanche, cherchant son sac. « Je vais juste appeler un- » elle se pétrifia, réalisant trop tard qu'elle avait oublié son sac la haut. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle remonte. « En fait, pourriez vous m'appeler un taxi? »

Le petit homme lui offrit un sourire doux. « Monsieur Blake insiste pour que son chauffeur raccompagne toutes ses … amies. »

Clarke se sentit rougir, remarquant l'hésitation de l'homme, se sentant honteuse et dégoûtée d'être mise dans le même panier que les autres conquêtes sexuelles de Bellamy. Et pourtant … c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait été ce soir, n'est ce pas? Juste une femme de plus qu'il avait ramené chez lui pour la baiser.

« S'il vous plait, » dit doucement Clarke. « Il est trop tôt, je ne veux pas déranger Thomas. Je préférerais rentrer en taxi, mais je n'ai pas - J'ai laissé mon argent la haut. Je vis dans le quartier de Santa Ana, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici- »

« Bien sûre, » la prit en pitié l'homme. « Monsieur Blake prendra en charge le coût de la course. Attendez ici, je vais appeler votre taxi. »

« Merci. » Murmura Clarke alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Clarke était dans un taxi, s'éloignant de l'immeuble de Bellamy. Fermant les yeux, Clarke reposa la tête contre le fauteuil arrière, rêvant d'une douche. Cela devait se sentir et aussi se voir qu'elle avait profitée d'une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air, et elle voulait effacer tout ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

Elle refoula un grognement alors qu'elle se rappelait soudainement le regard qu'Octavia avait quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils s'en allaient. Il était inquiet, soucieux, et peut être même un peu nerveux. À la pensée de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, son estomac se souleva et cette fois elle ne put retenir le hoquet qui s'élevait de sa gorge alors que la bile lui remontait dans la bouche.

« Eh oh, » siffla le chauffeur, la considérant dans le rétroviseur. « Vous n'allez pas vomir dans ma voiture hein? »

« Non, je vais bien, j'ai- » Elle se stoppa alors que l'intérieur de la voiture était soudainement éclairé. Regardant par la fenêtre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voyait. « Attention ! » Cria Clarke, mais c'était trop tard.

La terre sembla tourner au ralentit pendant un moment.

Un camion percuta le côté de la voiture, noyant le cri de Clarke. Il y eut un long grincement déchirant, le métal rencontrant du métal et le bruit des vitres qui volaient en éclat. Clarke, qui n'avait pas bouclé sa ceinture, fut projetée de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, sa tête heurtant la fenêtre opposée. étourdie par la douleur, elle se sentit voler alors que le choc faisait se faire retourner le véhicule une, deux, trois fois avant de s'arrêter sur le toit.

Il y avait un sifflement dans les oreilles de Clarke alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de son environnement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant le verre brisé répandu dans la voiture, le métal déformé et l'odeur âcre de la fumée. Essuyant le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux, elle se débâtit pour bouger et un cri étouffé sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle y parvenait. Elle essaya d'évaluer ses blessures, mais elle ne parvenait pas à penser de façon claire. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant plus de quelques secondes. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son crâne. Où était-elle?

Elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture retournée, le haut de son corps reposant en dessous de la plage arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger le poignet et elle avait du mal à respirer, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Regardant en bas, ou vers le haut plutôt, elle remarqua un long fragment de verre enfoncé dans le haut de sa cuisse.

Serrant les dents face à la douleur qui lui brouillait la vue, Clarke était presque certaine que la blessure ne saignait pas tant que ça, mais le verre aurait pu déchirer son artère fémoral et si elle enlevait l'éclat elle se viderait de son sang en quelques secondes.

Si elle était à l'arrière alors ou était le conducteur?

« Il y a quelqu'un? » croissa Clarke, roulant sur le côté pour regarder vers le fauteuil du conducteur. « Vous allez- » elle prit un grande inspiration, luttant contre l'envie de s'évanouir. « Vous allez bien? »

Elle entrevit le chauffeur et déglutit difficilement, ses yeux se fermant d'un coup. Il pendait en l'air, retenu par la ceinture, le sang coulant de sa bouche, les yeux vitreux fixant droit devant lui. Il était mort.

La douleur dans son corps se ranima puis sembla s'éteindre progressivement, et Clarke paniqua. Ses yeux étaient si fatigués, et elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Des ombres commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans son esprit et Clarke ressentit un élan de tristesse, elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler à ses amis et sa famille une dernière fois.

Lentement, à regret, sachant qu'elle était en train de mourir - Clarke ferma les yeux, s'évanouissant alors que les ténèbres la réclamaient.

* * *

><p><em>NdA : Ahhhhh, ne me détestez pas ! Cette idée m'est venue il y a quelque semaine, et j'ai décidé de foncer. <em>_Avez vous aimé ? Détesté ? Vous voulez plus de passages comme ça ? Quelque soit votre avis, ayez la gentillesse de laisser une review pour me dire !_

_NdT : Alors les chatons ça vous à plu ? Moi perso j'adore ce chapitre ! M'enfin si je traduis cette fiction c'est que je l'aime, alors je ne suis pas bonne en matière de jugement._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée tu temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire, parce que, oui, j'ai enfin trouvé mon stage et donc j'ai du remplir de la paperasse à la fac BREF on s'en fiche de mon excuse, je tenais juste à vous signaler que j'en avais une bonne :D_

_Je tenais également à vous prévenir que la scène *se racle la gorge*, disons 'olé-olé' a été assez compliquée à traduire. Comme vous le savez en anglais les pronoms _him_ et _her_ indiquent qui est celui qui subit l'action et qui l'effectue, or dans notre chère langue française ces mots ne sont pas traductible ainsi, le fouillis de mouvements effectués par nos tourtereaux n'est peut être pas très clair, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, mais bon je pense que personne n'a besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'ils font, hum hum…  
>Bref comme toujours j'attends vos avis afin de pouvoir les transmettre à l'auteur !<em>

_A très vite._

_MITM._


	4. —4— En pente —

_Comme toujours cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est le fruit du travail de **Justsmile17**._

_Comme vous le savez peut être la difficulté avec les traduction est de traduire de manière fidèle le texte sans faire du mot à mot. Il faut donc savoir s'éloigner de l'original pour construire des phrases grammaticalement correctes. Je vous demande donc de m'indiquer les passages du textes qui vous semble mal écrite, parfois en me relisant je ne me rend pas compte, merci d'avance._

_De plus je souhaiterais demander à toute les personnes qui suivent cette fiction de bien vouloir laisser leur avis, cela est très important pour l'auteur ET pour moi. Merci à tous ceux qui commente déjà les chapitres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre vu que ce chapitre fais près de 25 pages Word et que c'était long à traduire mais sachez que vos reviews ont été traduite et transmise à l'auteur. Elle vous remercie d'ailleurs énormément et est ravie de vois que son histoire plait à la population française ;)._

_Maintenant place au chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! _

* * *

><p><strong>Ta plus grande Erreur — 4 — En pente.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellamy se retourna, enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas se réveiller du meilleur sommeil qu'il avait eu depuis des semaines. Sa tête l'élançait un peu mais à part ça et la bouche pâteuse qu'il avait, sa cuite n'avait pas l'air trop importante. Son corps lui semblait agréablement léger et contenter allongé là, il tendit un bras vers l'autre bout du lit, cherchant Clarke et se demandant si elle serait partante pour une partie de jambe en l'air matinale.<p>

Et si elle ne l'était pas … un rictus de forma sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la convaincre.

Quand sa recherche ne trouva rien d'autre que des draps et d'autres oreillers il se figea et s'assit, regardant autour de lui. L'autre partie du lit était déserte. Où pouvait-elle être ? Peut être qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner ? Bellamy se glissa hors du lit et enfila un bas de jogging alors qu'il traversait l'appartement pour vérifier. Il trouvait ça étrange vu que Clarke n'avait jamais été capable de faire cuire un œuf quand ils sortaient ensemble.

Évidemment, quand il entra dans la cuisine, il ne vit rien d'autre que la coupe de fruit renversée sur le sol. Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, il ne trouva aucune preuve qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cet appartement. Sa robe avait disparue, tout comme ses chaussures, et à part la légère odeur de sexe mélangée à son parfum, il aurait très bien pu s'être imaginé qu'il avait rêvé de toute l'histoire.

« Putain de merde ! » Jura-t-il sentant soudainement la rage l'envahir. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir l'utiliser pour la nuit et se tirer en douce comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Les femmes ne se faufilaient pas après une nuit avec Bellamy Blake – ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé.

Quelque chose de doré et banc attira son attention et il se pencha sous l'une des chaises de la cuisine pour trouver ce qu'il reconnu comme le sac à main de Clarke. Elle avait dû l'oublier dans sa hâte de s'enfuir. Il l'ouvrit, ignorant son téléphone et examinant sa carte d'identité. Le visage souriant de Clarke le fixait et pendant une seconde il s'imagina que le sourire lui était destiné. Son regard glissa vers l'adresse et il reconnu la rue car c'était la même que celle d'Octavia.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre où il prit une douche rapide et se changea avec un jean et un t-shirt. Il allait rendre à Clarke ses affaires, et en bonus un aperçu de sa façon de penser. Après un coup d'œil à l'heure, 8 : 00, il attrapa les clefs de sa BMW et son portable avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Il sentit la machine descendre les étages, son index tapait impatiemment sur sa jambe alors qu'il trouvait que ça prenait plus de temps que d'habitude

« Bonjour Monsieur Blake, » Jones, le réceptionniste du week-end lui souriait. « Est ce que je dois appeler - »

« Il y avait une blonde avec une robe noire qui est descendue il y a quelques heures, » le coupa Bellamy, le ton de sa voix semblait presque fou. « L'avez-vous vu ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit Jones, son sourire se fana. « Elle est descendu vers quatre heure du matin et a demandé à ce que j'appelle un taxi. Elle avait l'air bouleversée la pauvre fille. »

_Bouleversée ? Pourquoi Clarke aurait-elle été bouleversée ? _Pensa Bellamy ahuri. « Un Taxi ? » Répéta-t-il. « Je vous avez dit d'appeler Thomas et qu'il devait les raccompagner chez elle, ce n'est pas sûre - »

« J'ai essayé monsieur, mais elle a refusé, » dit Jones, l'air anxieux. « Elle a insisté pour prendre un taxi. »

Bellamy se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. « C'est bon Jones, elle peut être un peu têtue quand elle a quelque chose en tête. Appelez moi si elle revient, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûre Monsieur. »

Bellamy sortit de l'immeuble, se dirigea vers le parking et monta dans sa voiture, rentra l'adresse de Clarke dans le GPS. Il roulait depuis peu quand son portable sonna, il était relié à la voiture ce qui stoppa la musique qui passait dans l'habitacle.

« Allo ? » Répondit-il en pensant que ça pourrait être Octavia, elle saurait où est Clarke.

« Bellamy, t'es où ? » La voix exaspérée et ennuyée de Murphy raisonna dans la voiture. « On a la conférence téléphonique avec le Japon dans une heure - »

Bellamy jura dans sa barbe. « Merde, mec, je suis désolé, j'ai complétement oublié. On va devoir décommander. Dis leur que j'ai des affaires personnelles à régler. »

« Des affaires personnelles ? » Répéta Murphy incrédule. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que de développer notre ligne d'hôtel à l'international ? »

« Rien, je dois juste passer voir Clarke - » Dès que les mots passèrent ses lèvres il voulu les ravaler. Ses mains se crispèrent automatiquement autour du volant et ses lèvres ne devinrent plus qu'une mince ligne. Murphy était son meilleur ami depuis le lycée, et il lui faisait confiance. Mais depuis l'incident d'il y a cinq ans, il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Clarke devant son ami. Il avait peut être pardonné tout ce qui s'était passé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié.

Il y eut un silence tendu qui plana dans la voiture. « Clarke ? » Demanda lentement Murphy. « Comme dans Clarke Griffin qui était l'amour de ta vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'arrache le cœur, le déchire en morceaux, le passe au mixeur et te le rende ? Celle qui est la cause de ton célibat permanent ? »

« Oui, » répondit rapidement Bellamy, il ne voulait pas en dire trop sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. « Elle travail avec Octavia. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mec. Elle amène toujours des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Une vague d'irritation le traversa. « J'apprécie que tu t'en fasses pour moi, mais je sais me débrouiller. Déplace seulement la conférence avec le Japon à lundi. Je te rappel plus tard. »

Il raccrocha avant que Murphy ne puisse essayer de le convaincre d'annuler ses plans. Bellamy était agité, il appuya fermement sur le bouton pour rallumer la radio, tournant le volume alors qu'il accélérait.

Il mit moitié moins de temps à arriver à destination. Après un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte d'identité de Clarke, il appuya sur le bouton du cinquième dans l'ascenseur. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Clarke était bouleversée quand elle était partie ce matin, mais plus important encore, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'était enfuie de son appartement en premier lieu. Pourquoi elle l'avait fui, lui.

Il tourna à gauche, conta les numéros dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte de Clarke. Il fit une pause avant de toquer fortement à trois reprises. Il recula d'un pas et attendit. Il se renfrogna alors qu'elle ne répondait pas, et frappa une fois encore.

Grinçant des dents de frustration, mit un coup de pieds dans la porte. Il l'imaginait se tenant derrière le battant, sachant que c'était lui et refusant d'ouvrir. « Je sais que tu es là Clarke, » cria-t-il au travers de la porte. « Ouvre cette putain de porte, » un silence oppressant lui répondit. « Très bien ! Si tu veux la jouer comme ça ! »

Il longea le couloir, avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur et de se diriger vers l'appartement d'Octavia. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une clef de l'appartement de Clarke ou il allait défoncer la porte lui même, qu'importe ce que voulait Clarke.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bellamy essaya de se calmer. Il n'arriva pas à toquer comme quelqu'un de normal, mais plus comme quelqu'un de furieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Octavia se tenait devant lui. « Est-ce que tu as une clef de l'appartement de Clarke ? » Demanda-t-il sans dire bonjour.

S'il avait fait attention il aurait remarqué la manière dont le sourire d'Octavia s'était évanouie à sa vue, ses yeux s'alarmant. Il aurait remarqué la longue chemise d'homme qu'elle portait et la façon dont ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Mais il était tellement prit dans sa rage en vers Clarke qu'il ne remarqua aucune de ces choses.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » dit Octavia de manière sarcastique, sa voix un ton plus haut qu'à l'habitude. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Bellamy, il est huit heure du matin putain. »

« J'ai besoin de la clef de l'appartement de Clarke. » Répéta-t-il.

L'angoisse se dessina sur le visage d'Octavia. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous quittiez le Aria ensemble, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer - »

« On est rentré chez moi et on a passé les heures d'après - »

« Stop, » dit brusquement sa sœur en plaçant ses paumes sur ses oreilles. « Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de trucs. Passe directement à la fin. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai rien fait qu'elle n'ai pas voulu, » ignorant le couinement de dégoût d'Octavia, il poursuivit. « Je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé plus tard, elle avait déguerpi, prit un taxi à quatre heure du mat'. J'ai frappé chez elle, mais - »

« Octavia, » une voix masculine l'interrompit. « Tout va bien ? »

Bellamy se figea, les yeux toujours sur Octavia, qui venait de se frapper le front de sa main en grognant dans sa barbe. « Le plus mauvais timing de tout les temps. »

Il se retourna pour découvrir un homme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Octavia, torse nu et tenant des draps autour de sa taille. Pendant un moment les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l'esprit de Bellamy était vide jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'Octavia avait ramené cet homme de la boîte hier soir et qu'il avait couché avec sa sœur qui n'était encore qu'une enfant.

« T'es qui putain ? » gronda Bellamy en s'avançant vers lui.

« OK, » dit fortement Octavia, se plaçant entre les deux et repoussant Bellamy d'une main, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Ça suffit. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas, Octavia, si ça se trouve - »

« C'est un peu tard pour jouer au frère surprotecteur, Bellamy, » trancha Octavia. « Tu ne peux pas te pointer dans ma vie cinq ans plus tard et t'attendre à ce que j'écoute ton opinion sur les gens que je vois. » Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant.

« Je vais attendre dans l'autre pièce. » Murmura l'homme à Octavia avant de retourner dans la chambre.

La culpabilité prit Bellamy aux tripes, ses yeux torturés se posèrent sur elle. « O, je suis tellement désolé - »

« Ne le sois pas, » répondit Octavia, en prenant une grande inspiration. « Je ne voulais pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Ouais, c'est chiant que notre relation ait changé, mais je sais que t'avais pas mal de merde à gérer. »

« C'est pas une excuse, » dit Bellamy en secouant la tête. « Je regretterais de t'avoir repoussé pour le reste de ma vie. » Il attrapa Octavia et la serra dans ses bras, se sentant soulagée lorsqu'elle lui rendit son étreinte. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle, la voix étouffée dans son torse. « Laisse-moi me changer rapidement et je vais t'aider à parler à Clarke. »

Il hocha la tête, serrant les dents quand l'envie de frapper quelque chose le submergea alors qu'il imaginait l'homme dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever l'image de la tête d'une Octavia miniature avec des couettes et une dent de devant en moins.

Mais, elle avait raison. Depuis cinq ans, leur relation était faite de coups de file et de visites occasionnelles. Après sa rupture avec Clarke, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, donnant tout ce qu'il avait afin de lancer sa nouvelle entreprise. S'il regardait plus profondément en lui il admettrait qu'il avait fui ses problèmes, et que de parler avec Octavia lui rappelait Clarke et lui brisait le cœur.

Quand Octavia émergea de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle, il était soulagé de voir qu'elle s'était changée en un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging, ses cheveux tiré en une queue de cheval.

« Elle m'a donné cette clef en cas d'extrême urgence, tu sais, » lui dit Octavia alors qu'ils se tenaient dans l'ascenseur. « Elle va me tuer quand elle va voir que je t'ai introduit dans son appartement. »

« Je m'en charge. » Répondit Bellamy pas inquiet pour deux sous.

« Une Clarke de mauvaise humeur n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont on peut se charger, » répondit sa sœur avec amusement. Prenant une respiration pour se relaxer, Octavia introduisit la clef dans la serrure. « Clarke, » appela-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « Clarke, c'est Octavia. Je sais que tu dois être probablement en colère contre Bellamy, et ça doit être pour une bonne raison, » dit-elle en passant de pièce en pièce, ignorant le grognement de Bellamy. « Mais vous deux, vous avez vraiment besoin d'arranger vos histoires, et s'enfuir et se cacher n'est pas vraiment la solution. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils alors que sa sœur ressortait de la chambre de Clarke. « Elle n'est pas là. Et le lit n'a pas été défait. »

« Où pourrait-elle être d'autre ? »

Octavia haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Quand Clarke n'est pas dans son assiette elle a juste besoin de temps pour se calmer. Donne lui de l'espace et quand je la vois je ferais en sorte qu'elle t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Bellamy leva un bras, le sac de Clarke à la main. « Elle a laissé tout son argent, sa carte d'identité, et son portable chez moi. Elle ère dans L.A. sans rien sur elle, Octavia. »

Un flash d'inquiétude passa sur le visage d'Octavia. « Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, Bellamy. Donne lui quelques heures et si elle n'est pas revenu d'ici là … alors – alors on la cherchera. »

« Très bien, » concéda Bellamy. « Je vais au boulot, appelle-moi si tu la vois ou si tu as des nouvelles. »

— **PdV Octavia —**

Octavia regarda son frère sortir de l'appartement de Clarke, son expression faciale détendue se craquela et l'angoisse prit possession de ses traits. Si Bellamy savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il réagirait de manière excessive et ferait un scandale – elle n'allait rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que quelque chose cloche. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Clarke et fouilla dans le placard de son amie et dans son linge sale, mettant la pièce à sac, son anxiété ne faisant qu'augmenter.

S'accroupissant, Octavia en arriva à la conclusion que la robe et les chaussures que Clarke portait la veille n'était pas là. Elle espérait que Clarke ait quitté l'appartement de Bellamy, était revenu ici se changer et qu'ensuite elle était aller se balader ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Clarke traîner dans la rue dans cette tenue. Ça ressemblait trop à la _marche de la honte_ pour son amie.

Octavia verrouilla la porte de Clarke et rejoignit son propre appartement. Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. Où pouvait être passée Clarke ? Comment avait-elle payé le taxi qu'elle avait prit ?

« Octavia, » une voix masculine la tira de ses songes. Surprise, Octavia releva la tête pour apercevoir Lincoln toujours dans son lit, un sourcil relevé, la regardant l'ai inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Mon frère et Clarke ont passé la nuit ensemble et elle s'est enfuie quand il s'est endormi. Ce qui ne serait pas un problème si elle était rentrée à la maison, mais ce n'est pas le cas et elle a laissé argent, portable et carte d'identité à l'appartement de Bellamy. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où elle aime aller quand elle ne va pas bien ? » Demanda doucement Lincoln. « Quand je suis contrarié je vais à la salle de sport, ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

Souriant doucement, Octavia regarda par dessus son épaule et posa malicieusement ses yeux sur ses abdos qui dépassaient des draps. « Tu as du être contrarié pas mal de fois. » Il lui sourit, chassant la main qui touchait son abdomen pour la porter à ses lèvres. Maudissant son corps alors que son stupide cœur s'emballait à ce simple geste, Octavia détourna le regard. « Quand Clarke est en colère ou qu'elle en a gros sur la patate elle- » ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se redressa pour attraper son portable sur la table de nuit. « Elle travaille ! Peut être qu'elle est allée directement à l'hôpital et qu'elle s'est changée avec un blouse de rechange ! Je crois que mon ami Jasper bosse aujourd'hui ! »

Elle composa rapidement son numéro, trépignant d'impatience alors que le téléphone sonnait. « Allo - » répondit la voix endormie de Jasper.

« Salut Jasper, c'est Octavia. »

« S- salut Octavia, » lui dit-il dans un bâillement. « Qu'est ce que tu fous debout si tôt ? Tu devrais dormir comme un mort après la cuite que tu t'es mise hier soir - »

« Non, je vais bien, » le coupa-t-elle. « T'es à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que Clarke y est ? »

« Ouais, je viens d'arriver. » Un autre bâillement. « Je pensais que Clarke avait sa journée ? »

« Donc tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Demanda Octavia, le cœur battant.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas encore en tout cas. »

« D'accord. Écoute, si tu la vois, appelle-moi, d'accord ? »

« Ouais bien sûre, » accepta son ami, l'angoisse commençant à percer dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je l'espère, » dit-elle vivement. « Merci Jasper, je t'appelle plus tard, » elle raccrocha, la déception lui pesant sur les épaules alors que le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait eu disparaissait. « Peut-être que Raven a eu des nouvelles d'elle. » Réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Elle fit rapidement le numéro de son amie. Ça sonna plusieurs fois.

« Octavia Blake, t'as intérêt à avoir une sacrément bonne raison de m'appeler si tôt dans la matinée - »

« T'as des nouvelles de Clarke ? » L'interrompit Octavia.

Il y eut une pause alors que Raven sortait de son lit et passait dans une autre pièce, la porte se refermant derrière elle. « Désolée, Finn dort encore. Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Octavia se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant déjà un mal de tête se pointer. « Clarke est rentrée avec Bellamy la nuit dernière et apparemment elle s'est cassé de chez lui à quatre heure du mat' alors qu'il dormait. »

Raven poussa un long sifflement. « Je parie qu'il a adoré. »

« Ouais, il était pas très content. Mais on s'en fou, quand il s'est réveillé elle était partie, et il était en colère. Il s'est pointé à son appartement, mais elle n'était pas là et son lit n'était pas défait, la robe d'hier avait disparue elle aussi. »

Elle pouvait presque sentir Raven lever les sourcils. « Donc, où est ce que tu crois qu'elle est ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Octavia pouvait entendre la note de désespoir dans sa voix. « Elle a laissé son sac à l'appartement de Bellamy alors, elle n'a pas d'argent, pas de portable et pas de carte d'identité sur elle. J'ai appelé Jasper et elle n'est pas au travail, et j'arrive pas à trouver un autre endroit où elle pourrait être dans cette robe. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Raven ? Est-ce qu'on doit signaler sa disparition ? »

« On peut pas la signaler avant que ça fasse 24 heures. » Répondit automatiquement Raven, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son amie. Finn était détective et Raven lâchait constamment des trucs de policier qu'elle avait apprit de lui.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu suggères Reyes ? » Trancha Octavia.

« Je suggères que tu te calmes, » répliqua Raven. « Je sais que tu te fais du soucis, mais on sait même pas s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Raven, » lui avoua Octavia, posant une main sur son ventre. « C'est comme si j'avais un poids sur l'estomac qui ne s'en ira pas. »

« Je comprend, je m'en fais moi aussi. Mais partir dans un délire hystérique ne va pas nous aider à retrouver Clarke, » elle marqua une pause et Octavia savait qu'elle réfléchissait. « Met le mec avec qui tu t'es amusée hier soir à la porte et habille toi. Je serais chez toi dans quinze minutes. »

Avant qu'Octavia ne puisse répondre Raven avait raccrochée. Typique.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Lincoln. « Écoute, j'ai passé un super moment hier… »

« Mais ? » La coupa Lincoln avec un sourire indulgent.

« Mais j'ai peur d'avoir à te demander de partir. Il y a ce truc avec ma meilleure amie et j'ai vraiment besoin de la retrouver. »

« Je pourrais t'aider à chercher. » Offrit-il en s'asseyant.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je viens de te rencontrer et c'est vraiment important. »

« Je comprend, » dit Lincoln. Il lui prit son portable des main et tapa dessus en silence. « C'est mon numéro. Appelle moi si tu veux qu'on se revoie. »

« Merci. » Elle lui sourit alors qu'il sortait du lit pour se rhabiller. Elle s'autorisa un moment pour contempler ses muscles saillants, ses tatouages et son dos.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, mais il la coupa en passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Octavia pouvait dire qu'il se retenait, car elle pouvait sentir la tension qui s'échappait de son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui, oubliant momentanément le fait que Clarke avait disparu.

Lincoln rompit le baiser, effleura rapidement une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de baisser les yeux sur elle avec un rictus. « Tu es une fille spéciale, Octavia Blake, » murmura-t-il, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle rougit. « Bonne chance pour retrouver ton amie. »

Octavia fixa la porte close de son appartement après qu'il soit parti, incertaine de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie la nuit dernière, mais elle ne s'était définitivement pas attendue à apprécier Lincoln à ce point. Elle réalisa que son téléphone sonnait et se précipita dans sa chambre pour répondre.

« Allo ? » Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Salut, c'est moi, » dit Raven. « Changement de programme. J'ai réveillé Finn pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait, et apparemment on a pas besoin d'attendre 24 heures pour remplir un dossier de disparition. Du coup je l'accompagne en remplir un vu que je connais mieux Clarke que lui. »

« Ok, est-ce que je devrais t'accompagner ? »

« Nan, je m'en occupe. Tu devrais rouler dans les alentours, aller dans les endroits où Clarke se rend habituellement et voir si tu ne peux pas la trouver. »

« D'accord. Je t'appelle si je la trouve. »

Après ça, Octavia fourra son portable dans sa poche, attrapa ses clefs et pria de toutes ses forces pour retrouver Clarke en un seul morceau.

— **PdV Bellamy —**

Bellamy fulminait alors qu'il quittait l'immeuble de sa sœur, choqué de voir à quel point Clarke allait loin pour l'éviter. Elle avait changé en cinq ans. Quand ils sortaient ensemble, si Bellamy avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas ou qui la dérangeait, Clarke n'avait aucun problème pour venir le voir et lui dire à quel point il avait merdé.

Alors qu'avait-il fait cette fois pour la faire fuir à ce point ?

Le téléphone de la voiture sonna et il décrocha. « Bellamy Blake. »

« Monsieur Blake, c'est Thomas. J'ai parlé avec Jones et découvert ce qu'il se passait. Je pense avoir des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« Au sujet de Clarke ? » Demanda Bellamy, son attention totalement tournée sur la conversation. « Qu'est ce que vous avez ? »

« Quand je suis venu ce matin pour travailler, j'ai du prendre un itinéraire différent. Il y avait un accident et ils ont dû fermer la route. Il y avait des voitures de police partout. Je ne me suis pas arrêté pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait me concerner sur le moment, mais… il y avait un taxi impliqué dans l'accident. Il était retourné, reposant sur sa carcasse et ça – s'était pas beau à voir. »

Le cœur de Bellamy rata un battement. « Où ? » Lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

« Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de – »

« Où ça, Thomas ? » Répéta-t-il, la voix froide et ferme.

« Main Street. » Répondit son chauffeur.

Bellamy coupa l'appel sans même s'en rendre compte. Faisant faire un demi tour serré à sa voiture il appuya sur l'accélérateur en direction de Main Street. Ce n'était pas le chemin qu'il avait prit pour aller chez Clarke à cause de tous les feux, mais c'était définitivement un des itinéraires qu'on pouvait prendre, spécialement un taxi qui emprunterait le chemin le plus long pour gagner plus d'argent.

Pour une raison inexplicable, au moment où Thomas avait mentionné un accident avec un taxi sur Main Street, un mauvais pressentiment lui avait noué l'estomac. C'était comme un nuage noir qui planerait au dessus de lui, prêt à déchaîner un orage à tout moment.

Main Street était en effet fermée comme Thomas l'avait dit. Bellamy braqua rapidement pour se garer, probablement sur une place interdite, mais il s'en fichait. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les gyrophares, ses yeux glissant sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, l'horreur s'empara de tout son être.

Un nombre incalculable de voitures de police barraient la route, accompagnées d'un camion de pompier. Les représentants de l'ordre parcouraient la scène à l'intérieur du périmètre de sécurité installé. Des gens se massaient autour des barrières, parlant entre eux.

Bellamy ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait alors qu'il s'arrêtait à devant les cordes rouges et blanches. Un 4x4 noir se tenait pas très loin de lui, l'avant du véhicule complétement écrasé. Mais ce qui retint vraiment l'attention de Bellamy était le taxi, la seule raison pour laquelle il savait que c'en était un était parce qu'il était jaune et que Thomas le lui avait dit plus tôt.

Aucune partie de la voiture n'était intacte. De ce qu'il voyait on aurait dit que la voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser à l'envers. Toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et des débris recouvraient la route. Le côté gauche du taxi était écrasé et le jeune homme supposa que c'était là que le 4x4 avait percuté l'autre véhicule.

La bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre à un tel accident.

« C'est fou, hein ? » Demanda une voix venant de sa droite.

Hébété, Bellamy détourna le regard pour apercevoir un homme d'environs 60 ans, l'individu regardait la scène avec un air de pitié peint sur le visage. Il pointa du doigt un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. « Je dormais dans mon appartement quand j'ai entendu le vacarme. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et appelé les urgences directement. »

« À quelle heure c'était ? »

« À peu près quatre heure et demi du matin. » Répondit l'homme en réfléchissant.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou qui était dans la voiture ? » Demanda Bellamy, son attention complétement dirigée vers l'homme.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. « De ce que j'ai compris, l'homme qui conduisait le 4x4 était saoul, bien au dessus de la limite. Il a grillé le feu rouge et a percuté le côté gauche du taxi ce qui a fait faire trois tonneaux à la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise sur le toit. Le conducteur du 4x4 n'a rien bien sûre, » ajouta l'homme avec une note d'amertume dans la voix. « Juste la clavicule cassée et quelques égratignures. »

« Et les personnes dans le taxi ? » Le pressa Bellamy, le visage anxieux.

L'homme secoua la tête. « Le chauffeur ne s'en ai pas sorti. Je les ai vu le recouvrir d'un drap blanc pour que personne ne voie le cadavre. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune femme. Ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les portières du taxi, et ça leur a prit 45 minutes pour ouvrir la voiture. Vous voyez le trou dans le côté droit de la carcasse ? Il y avait un paquet de médecin autour d'elle pour déterminer la gravité de ses blessures, et ensuite il y a eu pas mal d'ordres criés et de mouvement. Ça leur a pris un moment pour sortir la jeune femme de là parce qu'elle était inconsciente mais ils l'ont mise sur un brancard et ont foncé en ambulance, » il secoua la tête. « Elle avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Du sang partout. »

« La fille, » croissa Bellamy, il ne reconnaissait même pas le son de sa propre voix. « De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, trouvant sûrement la question étrange, mais Bellamy attendit une réponse, retenant sa respiration. « La fille ? Elle était blonde - »

L'homme continua à parler mais Bellamy n'écoutait plus. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés instinctivement.

Clarke. La jeune femme qui était à l'arrière du taxi était Clarke, il le savait_. Elle avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Du sang partout_. Les mots de l'homme tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, amenant avec eux une souffrance fulgurante.

Clarke était mourante. Elle pourrait déjà être morte.

Bellamy tangua sur ses appuis et sentit la nausée le gagner. Il se retint à l'épaule de l'homme pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à emmagasiner assez d'oxygène dans son organisme.

« Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien ? » Lui demanda le vieil homme, inquiet. « Vous êtes très pale, vous avez l'air de vous sentir mal. »

« Je vais bien, » le coupa Bellamy, réalisant que son autre main était compressée sur son cœur, qui semblait trop lourd pour sa poitrine. « À quel hôpital ont-ils emmener la jeune femme ? »

« Le California – Eh ! Où allez vous ? » Lui cria l'homme.

Bellamy l'ignora, se hâtant de rejoindre sa voiture, l'estomac dans les tallons. Il composa le numéro d'Octavia sur le chemin, appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

« Salut Bellamy, » répondit Octavia. « Je sais que je t'ai dit d'aller travailler, mais j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans le quartier pour chercher Clarke. Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée mais - »

« Je l'ai trouvée, Octavia. Enfin je crois. »

« Oh dieu merci, » dit-elle, le soulagement s'entendant très clairement dans sa voix. « Où était-elle ? En fait passe-la moi, je dois lui dire que je vais lui botter le cul pour m'avoir rendu inquiète à ce point - »

« Elle a eu un accident. » L'interrompit son frère, jurant alors qu'il dépassait la voiture, qui avançait d'une lenteur infinie, devant lui.

« Un accident ? » Répéta Octavia confuse.

« Il y a eu un accident impliquant un taxi et l'homme a dit que la jeune femme à l'arrière avait les cheveux blond - »

« Un homme ? Quel homme ? Bellamy ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Commence par le début et dis-moi tout. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, se débattant pour garder une voix calme et posée. Elle ne l'interrompit pas pendant le temps qu'il parlait, mais il entendit sa respiration se retenir quand il lui raconta ce que l'homme avait dit à propos de la jeune femme blonde « C'est elle, Octavia, c'est obligé. L'accident s'est produit à peu près à l'heure où elle a quitté mon appartement, elle était dans un taxi et c'est sur le chemin de chez elle ! C'est la raison pour laquelle on n'a pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. »

« Où es-tu en ce moment ? » Demanda Octavia, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis sur la route pour l'hôpital California, pour être certain que c'est elle. »

« Je te retrouve là-bas. Ne fais rien de stupide, Bellamy. » Le supplia-t-elle.

Bellamy grogna de frustration alors qu'elle lui raccrochait au nez. Ne rien faire de stupide ? Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait faire ?

Maudissant toutes les personnes âgées qui semblaient être de sorti aujourd'hui, Bellamy slaloma entre les voitures, l'infime part de lui qui ne s'inquiétait pas pour Clarke, s'étonna qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait arrêter.

Considérant que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ai pas causé un accident, Bellamy se rangea rapidement sur le parking de l'hôpital, passant en courant entre les portes coulissantes de l'entrée et se présenta à la réception. « Je cherche Clarke Griffin. » Dit-il en essayant et échouant à être poli et calme.

« Un moment s'il vous plait. » La femme pianota sur son ordinateur. Bellamy laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui, se retenant de tapoter le comptoir du doigt.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, nous n'avons aucun ficher à ce nom dans notre hôpital. »

Bellamy passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Elle n'avait pas sa carte d'identité sur elle pendant l'accident, » expliqua-t-il. « Elle fait près d'un mètre soixante-cinq, des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleus et un petit grain de beauté sur sa lèvre supérieur du côté gauche. Elle a été emmenée ici à cause d'un accident de voiture entre cinq et six heure du matin. Regardez, » il sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche, chercha le profil de Clarke sur Facebook. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit une photo d'elle souriante comme si elle le regardait lui. Se raclant la gorge, il passa son téléphone à la femme. « C'est elle. C'est Clarke Griffin. »

« Je ne la reconnais pas, » lui dit la femme l'air désolée. Redressant la tête, elle sembla capter l'émotion, qu'importe ce que c'était, sur le visage du jeune homme. Sa propre expression s'adoucit. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas que j'empreinte votre téléphone, je vais montrer sa photo aux urgences et on verra si quelqu'un la reconnais. »

« Ça ne me gênes pas, » répondit-il rapidement. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. « Merci. » Murmura-t-il après elle.

— **PdV Octavia —**

Octavia débarqua en courant, repérant son frère en un clin d'œil, elle dépassa le bureau de la réception. « Bellamy ! » L'appela-t-elle, se réfugiant dans ses bras alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son grand frère. Ça ne fonctionna pas, elle pouvait _sentir_ qu'il était déconnecté de la réalité.

Elle s'éloigna, jetant un regard inquiet à son visage. Il lui sourit, mais elle pouvait dire que c'était simplement pour qu'elle soit rassurée. La tension de son corps était évidente rien qu'à voir la manière dont ses épaules étaient raides. Le rictus n'effaça pas les rides d'inquiétudes entre ses sourcils ou la peur de ses yeux. « Salut, O. »

« Tu l'as trouvée ? Elle est ici ? » Lui demanda Octavia à bout de souffle.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il. « Ils n'ont pas de dossier au nom de Clarke Griffin, alors je leur ai donné un photo d'elle et la réceptionniste la montre dans les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un la reconnaît. »

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On attend ? » Dit Octavia incrédule.

Bellamy lui fit grâce d'un sourire sarcastique. « Tu travails dans un hôpital, Octavia, c'est toi qui devrais connaître la procédure. »

L'air exaspérée, Octavia croisa les bras. « Je n'ai jamais été de ce côté de l'hôpital avant. » Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel l'angoisse, l'anxiété et la peur pour Clarke se matérialisèrent férocement. Ça la prit aux tripes, tordant son estomac douloureusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit qu'elle allait défaillir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle releva les yeux vers Bellamy. « Elle va aller bien, pas vrai Bellamy ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Octavia, » dit-il doucement, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je l'espère. »

Une heure et demi plus tard, Octavia était assise en salle d'attente, la tête dans les mains pendant que Bellamy faisait les cent pas. La porte d'ouvrit et la réceptionniste entra accompagnée d'un médecin habillé en blouse, il avait un masque à la main et un calot sur la tête. La réceptionniste sembla chercher du regard quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Bellamy, elle se dirigea vers lui. Octavia se leva d'un bond pour les rejoindre.

« Voici votre téléphone, » lui dit-elle accompagner d'un sourire indulgent. « Le Docteur Marks va vous dire ce qui est arrivé à votre amie. »

Elle s'éloigna et Octavia oublia instantanément son existence. « Donc Clarke est ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, un infime soulagement la traversa.

« Oui, une jeune femme correspondant à la description de votre amie est arrivée ce matin au alentour de cinq heure quarante du matin. Nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails pour l'instant, mais je peux vous dire ce que je sais. Votre amie était inconsciente et dans un état critique quand elle est arrivée. Nous avons prit en charge les blessures les plus importantes en premier – elle avait un morceau de verre de taille impressionnante dans la cuisse, près de son artère fémorale. Après avoir extrait le verre, votre amie a passé une série d'examen et il s'avère qu'elle souffrait de ce que l'on appel une hémorragie intra parenchymateuse. »

Octavia jura dans sa barbe, plaçant une main sur son estomac alors qu'elle avait la nausée, elle tituba dangereusement.

Bellamy lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers le médecin. « Hémorragie intra parenchymateuse ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est quand le sang fait pression sur les tissus du cerveau à cause d'un traumatisme crânien, » répondit Octavia comme un automate, les yeux perdu dans le vide. « La force d'un impacte d'un côté de la tête peut avoir pour effet que le cerveau se cogne contre le crane. Ça augmente la pression sur le cerveau et peut entraîner la formation de caillot. Si on ne les traites pas pendant un certain temps ça peut mener à – ça peut mener à … » Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Une lueur de sympathie s'alluma dans les yeux du docteur, mais il hocha lentement la tête, regagnant son professionnalisme. « Ça peut effectivement entraîner la mort, oui. »

« Alors qu'elle est la prochaine étape, » demanda Bellamy, la mâchoire contractée. « Qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider ? »

« Elle vient d'entrer au bloc. Le médecin pratique une craniotomie, où il va devoir enlever une partie de la boîte crânienne pour pouvoir avoir accès au cerveau. Ça va soulager la pression qui est sur le cerveau et permettre au médecin d'évaluer la gravité du saignement interne. »

« C'est tout ? Elle ira mieux après ? »

Le docteur soupira. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir et dire qu'elle ira bien. Votre amie nous est arrivée dans un état critique et je veux que vous en preniez conscience. Il y a un risque de complication dans l'intervention. Les hémorragies intra parenchymateuse sont dangereuses et ont besoin d'être traitées immédiatement. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte assez rapidement, mais quand bien même, il y a 50% de taux de survie. »

Octavia tangua sur ses pieds en entendant le verdict et elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Bellamy avait fait un pas en avant d'un air menaçant, qu'il avait attrapé le col du médecin et avait approché son visage du sien. « Vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas, » annonça-t-il froidement. « Sinon je vous poursuivrais et vous mettrais à terre - »

« Bellamy, » cria Octavia, essayant de le faire reculer. « Bellamy, ça suffit ! Ça n'aide en rien ! »

Les yeux du médecin s'allumèrent sous la panique, mais Octavia fut surprise de voir à quel point il avait l'air calme. Si son frère la regardait de cette manière elle aurait la frousse. « Monsieur, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour aider votre amie. Je voudrais pouvoir vous tenir informer de l'avancement, mais si vous ne vous contrôlez pas, je vais devoir appeler la sécurité et leur demander de vous escorter hors du bâtiment, » il fit une pause, laissant ses mots faire de l'effet. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? »

Les jointures du jeune homme avaient blanchi. Avec ce qui sembla demander un effort monumental, il relâcha lentement la pression exercée par ses doigts et recula d'un pas, la mâchoire contractée.

Octavia qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de son frère se tourna vers le médecin. « Quand va-t-elle sortir de chirurgie ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûre. Son état est instable et jusqu'à ce que les médecins se rendent comptes de l'ampleur des dégâts je ne peux pas vous dire exactement. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous adresser à Janet, notre réceptionniste, et remplir de la paperasse sur Mademoiselle Griffin. Nous allons avoir besoin de contacter sa famille et les prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, » il leur offrit un sourire compatissant, du point de vu d'Octavia, et anxieux, de celui de Bellamy qui avait les poings serrés alors qu'il gardait obstinément le silence. « Je dois y retourner. Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que je peux. »

Octavia le regarda s'éloigner les yeux perdus dans le vide, incapable de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Clarke, sa meilleure amie depuis plus de dix ans, était mourante, seule sur une table de chirurgie avec le crane ouvert. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La nuit dernière, ils dansaient, fêtaient son anniversaire avec insouciance et maintenant…

Dévastée, Octavia se tourna vers Bellamy. « Je vais remplir - » Elle parlait dans le vide. Regardant autour d'elle, elle le vit entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Pour être honnête elle était septique de le voir si bouleversé. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ?

Réfrénant un sourire, Octavia se retourna et se dirigea vers la réception, sortant son portable de sa poche au passage. Elle s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle apercevait le nom de Lincoln, et son doigt survola le bouton d'appel. Choquée par le besoin urgent de l'appeler et de lui confier ce qu'elle traversait, elle secoua la tête, appuyant sur le nom de Raven à la place.

Elle n'avait jamais été croyante mais après qu'elle aurait prévenu Raven, Octavia allait passer les prochaines heures à prier pour la vie de sa meilleure amie.

— **PdV Bellamy —**

Bellamy agrippa le rebord du lavabo, les épaules lâches et la tête baissée, ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les yeux. Il pouvait sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Clarke faisait partie du passé. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé d'elle depuis qu'il avait 20 ans, autant dire depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait couché avec elle la veille en souvenir du bon vieux temps et ça avait été génial. Ils ne sortaient peut être plus ensemble mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait qu'elle meurt. Un monde sans Clarke … était un monde déséquilibré. Injuste.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, un vieux souvenir refit surface à l'orée de son esprit, passant comme un film.

_« Bellamy, » jura Clarke alors qu'elle tirait sur la main qu'il détenait pour la faire avancer. « Bellamy, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »_

_« Tu verras, » la rassura-t-il dans un murmure. « Maintenant parle moins fort, tu veux ? »_

_Elle trottina pour le rattraper. « Tu es conscient qu'on se trouve au lycée pas vrai ? C'est déjà assez chiant qu'on soit obligé d'y aller la journée, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ici à dix heure du soir ? »_

_Il lui jeta un regard amusé par dessus son épaule. « Je te dirais bien d'arrêter de parler, mais je pense que c'est littéralement impossible pour toi. Je ne te dirais rien tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivé. »_

_Clarke soupira et s'enferma dans le silence, comme si elle était déterminée à lui montrer qu'il avait tort, qu'elle pouvait très bien se la fermer quand elle le voulait. Il la contempla du coin de l'œil, son sourire s'élargit quand il remarqua son adorable moue. Enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, il administra une pression à sa main, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Sa mimique disparue instantanément, et un sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus brillant de malice._

_Il n'en avait jamais vraiment compris la raison, mais quand Clarke lui souriait de cette manière, son cœur ratait un battement, à chaque fois. Pas qu'il l'aurait avoué à quiconque à voix haute. Aucune chance. Les gars de son équipe de foot se foutraient de sa gueule._

_« Par ici. » Murmura-t-il, l'entraînant vers l'une des entrées de l'école. Ils rejoignirent la porte qui était munie d'un boité à serrure. Avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard, il sortit un trousseau de clef de sa poche arrière._

_Clarke expira bruyamment et Bellamy sut que les deux minutes de silence étaient terminées. « Bellamy Blake, » le sermonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les clefs. « Où est ce que t'as trouvé ça ? »_

_« Le gardien me les a prêté, » dit-il avec un regard innocent. Elle souleva un sourcil et il soupira, se retournant vers la porte. « D'accord, je les lui ai peut être empruntée. Sans sa permission. »_

_« Si tu te fais prendre - »_

_« T'en fais pas, Princesse, » dit-il triomphant alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte. « Je les rendrais lundi matin. »_

_« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée - » murmura-t-elle incertaine en regardant tout autour d'elle._

_« Ça va bien se passer Clarke, » la rassura Bellamy en prenant sa main et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. « Fais-moi confiance. »_

_Elle hocha la tête après un moment d'hésitation et garda le silence. Il se demanda si elle pouvait pressentir d'à quel point ce moment était important pour lui, si elle pouvait sentir la tension qui prenant possession de son corps. Il avait la gorge serrée et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. _

_Il la conduisit dans un couloir commun au premier étage, près de la cafétéria et d'une rangée de casier. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, les yeux remplient de confusion. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu ne reconnais pas cet endroit ? » Lui demanda-t-il, fourrant la main dans sa poche en un reflex nerveux._

_« Bien sûre que si. »_

_« Vraiment ? » Répondit-il surprit._

_« Oui. Je passe dans ce couloir tous les jours pour aller à mon cours de chimie avancée. »_

_« Intello, » murmura-t-il d'un air absent alors qu'il jouait avec l'une de ses boucles. « Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. Cet endroit précis, c'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »_

_Ses yeux s'allumèrent alors qu'elle comprenait. « Mais oui, » s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. « C'est le jour où tu as renversé ton chocolat sur mon t-shirt blanc. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais, » ajouta-t-il, en se moquant du regard qu'elle lui jetait. « Comment tu m'avais appelé déjà ? Ou plutôt engueulé devant l'école au grand complet ? »_

_« Un aveugle, imbu de sa petite personne, un connard avec la tête dans le cul, » rigola Clarke, souriant au souvenir. « Et tu m'as traitée de - »_

_« Petite princesse prétentieuse et pourrie gâtée. » Finit-il, la regardant rigoler. La sensation qui avait prit possession de son être depuis quelques semaines sembla s'intensifier. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était trois fois plus gros que la normal et il sut que la décision, son choix de lui dire était le bon._

_« Mon dieu, ça paraît si loin, » soupira-t-elle. « C'était seulement l'année dernière - »_

_« Le 14 Octobre. » Ajouta rapidement Bellamy._

_Clarke se tue une nouvelle fois, toutes traces d'humour ayant désertée son visage alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur lui, ses yeux se verrouillant dans les siens. « Il y a exactement un an. » Dit-elle doucement._

_Il hocha la tête, se rapprochant d'elle, leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. « Je ne le savais pas sur le moment, mais te rentrer dedans était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. »_

_Elle sourit, de petites rides apparurent sur son nez alors que ses mains attrapaient l'ourlet de son t-shirt. « C'était un peu chiant quand même. » Le taquina-t-elle._

_Il tapota son nez du bout des doigts. « Chut, j'essaye de faire un discours là. »_

_« Désolée, » répondit-elle en essayant d'effacer le sourire qui pointait sur son visage et en relevant les yeux vers lui. « Continu. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma en claquant des dents, frustré. Il avait tout ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot dessus ou les prononcer. Irrité, il passa une main dans ses cheveux._

_« On sort ensemble seulement depuis 6 mois, mais ça a été les meilleurs de ma vie. Je suis sorti avec d'autres filles avant - »_

_Clarke grimaça de dégoût. « Tu devais vraiment me le rappeler ? »_

_« Mais c'est différent, » continua-t-il, ignorant son interruption. Il avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans le plat et il savait que la tournure de la conversation ne prenait pas le chemin désiré. « Je veux juste – je veux te dire - »_

_Distraite, Clarke se pétrifia et regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant dans l'obscurité. « T'as entendu, » demanda-t-elle. « On aurait dit - »_

_« Putin Clarke, est ce que tu vas te taire, j'essaye de te dire que je t'aime ! » Lâcha Bellamy sans réfléchir, il avait parlé un peu fort._

_« Mais je crois … je … » Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, et Bellamy conta cinq secondes entière alors qu'elle se tenait là, pétrifiée. Il aurait trouvé ça drôle si son cœur n'essayait pas de s'échapper de sa poitrine. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Murmura-t-elle complétement prise au dépourvu._

_« Je suis amoureux de toi. » Lui dit-il une nouvelle fois, la voix claire et sérieuse._

_Un sourire à couper le souffle illumina le visage de Clarke alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy et qu'elle attirait ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était un baiser profond, passionné qui fit momentanément oublier au garçon où il était, ce qu'il faisait et putain – tout ce qu'il avait vécu à part la sensation de cette fille exceptionnelle dans ses bras._

_Quand elle s'éloigna, tremblante, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de refaire marcher son cerveau. « Attend, » dit-il soudainement en la fixant. « T'as pas envie de me dire un truc ? »_

_Gloussant, ses bras toujours autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa rapidement une fois de plus. « Je t'aime aussi, Bellamy Blake. Bien sûre que je t'aime, » ses yeux suivant les traits de son visage comme si elle essayait de les mémoriser. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant doucement ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement. « Comment le contraire pourrait-il être possible ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_Les mains du jeune homme serraient ses hanches, son cœur bâtait la chamade. « Redis-le. » Demanda-t-il, le regard fou._

_« Je, » dit doucement Clarke tout en l'embrassant entre chaque mot. « Suis. Amoureuse. De. Toi. »_

_Son cœur s'envola dans sa poitrine, l'exaltation et le triomphe le remplissant jusqu'à ce qu'il pensa qu'il devait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Il rapprocha ses hanches des siennes d'un geste et passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, tenant sa tête en place pour l'embrasser. Sa langue força le barrage de ses dents alors qu'il essayait de mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce seul et unique baiser._

_Clarke recula encore une fois, l'air soucieuse. « OK, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as entendu ça. » Dit-elle en chuchotant et en regardant autour d'elle._

_« Quoi ? » Dit Bellamy, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait._

_« Chhhh, » s'exclama Clarke, posant une main sur la bouche de son petit ami. « Écoute. »_

_Bellamy grogna dans sa main mais resta silencieux. Après un moment il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, des pas qui se répercutaient dans le couloir, s'approchant indéniablement. Le faisceau d'une lampe torche apparut au bout du couloir, les balayant pendant une seconde puis se reposant sur eux._

_« Eh, » la voix d'un homme retentit autour d'eux. « Qui est là ? »_

_« Merde, » lâcha Bellamy dans un soupire. « C'est l'agent de sécurité. Viens ! » Il attrapa sa main et la tira derrière lui, courant dans les couloirs._

_Les doigts de Clarke pressaient les siens, ses yeux reflétant la panique alors qu'ils couraient. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »_

_Il lui jeta un regard et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cause de la tête qu'elle faisait, de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, du son du gros agent de sécurité qui haletait et s'époumonait derrière eux. « Allez, Clarke, » la taquina-t-il tournant au coin et l'entraînant dans un autre couloir. « Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? »_

_Clarke marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir à quel point l'agent de sécurité était près. « Par ici, vite ! » Elle s'arrêta net et poussa Bellamy dans une salle de classe vide, fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils posèrent leurs oreilles sur le bois, écoutant jusqu'à ce que l'homme dépasse leur cachette._

_Quand le bruits de pas disparu, Bellamy se tourna vers elle, incapable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, pris dans le feu de l'action. Souriant toujours, il traversa la pièce et déverrouilla la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour ensuite l'enjamber et sauter par terre. Il se retourna alors que Clarke l'imitait, posant ses mains sur ses hanches il l'aida à regagner la terre ferme. _

_Main dans la main, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois la ligne des arbres atteinte. Pantelant, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, riant jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça vient d'arriver, » dit Clarke, essuyant les larmes de se ses yeux. « On a eu de la chance que le garde soit en surpoids, sinon je ne sais pas si on aurait été capable de le semer. »_

_« Bien sûre qu'on l'aurait fait, » répliqua-t-il, ses mains entourant ses hanches une nouvelle fois. « Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, je peux semer n'importe qui. »_

_« Modeste, comme toujours, » se moqua-t-elle, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Elle venait de se percher sur la pointe de ses orteils pour l'embrasser quand elle cligna des yeux alors qu'une goûte d'eau s'écrasait sur son front. Trois goûtes plus tard, le ciel s'ouvrait, laissant se déverser la pluie et les trempant en une seconde. Elle rit encore, fermant les yeux et levant la tête. « S'introduire dans le lycée et m'emmener à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrer pour la première fois pour me dire que tu m'aimes c'était romantique, Bellamy. Mais le truc de s'embrasser sous la pluie ? C'est un peu cliché, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la regardait, un sourire affectueux sur le visage. Elle tira la langue comme une gamine de quatre ans afin d'attraper les goûtes de pluie avec celle-ci. Il avait lutté contre les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui depuis des semaines, mais il avait cessé d'essayer de se battre maintenant. Il aimait Clarke Griffin de tout son être, tous les trucs romantiques et mielleux inclus. _

_Elle était officiellement sienne et il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper._

A part qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Il l'avait repoussé, jeter aussi loin de lui qu'il avait pu, ne ressentant rien d'autre que la douleur froide de la lame qu'elle avait planté dans son cœur. Elle avait perdu sa confiance autant que son amour, mais maintenant… il se demandait si ça n'avait pas été une erreur. Clarke avait était une si grosse partie de sa vie autrefois et maintenant elle pouvait tout simplement disparaître.

Combattant le besoin urgent de fracasser son poing dans le miroir de frustration, Bellamy s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et quitta les toilettes. Octavia releva la tête alors qu'il s'approchait, cherchant son regard. Il ne sut pas ce qu'elle découvrit sur celui-ci, mais elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise à coté d'elle, une chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant.

Ils attendirent, la plus part du temps en silence, des nouvelles de Clarke. Raven et Finn se pointèrent peu de temps après, suivi par Jasper. Après des salutations solennelles, et quelques questions, sur l'état de Clarke, dont ils n'avaient pas les réponses, ils s'installèrent tous pour attendre.

Trois heures et quarante sept minutes plus tard, un épuisé Docteur Marks entra dans la salle d'attente. Ils se levèrent tous, attendant anxieusement, alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux. N'aimant pas l'air qu'il voyait sur le visage du médecin, Bellamy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, sentant la crainte s'emparer de tout son être.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Octavia, s'avançant de quelques pas vers le docteur.

« Il y a eu des complications - » le cœur de Bellamy cessa de battre. « Mais l'opération s'est bien passée, » son muscle cardiaque repartit, le soulagement prenant possession de ses membres. « Nous avons réussi à traiter l'hémorragie avant que ce ne soit trop tard. »

« Et les complications ? » Insista Raven, croisant les bras pour cacher le fait que ses mains tremblaient.

« Mademoiselle Griffin, a sombré dans le coma, j'en ai bien peur. »

Les mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Bellamy, et tout d'un coup il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Le coma, » répéta Octavia faiblement, alors que tout le monde était plongé dans le déni. « Comment ça a pu arriver ? Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? »

Le docteur haussa les épaules, l'air désolé. « Ça pourrait être dans deux jours, deux semaines, deux mois… Il n'y a pas de moyen de le dire. »

« On peut la voir, » demanda Octavia au médecin, une note plaintive pointant dans sa voix. Il hésita. « S'il vous plait ? »

« D'accord, » concéda-t-il. « Mais vous ne pourrez y aller qu'en petit groupe, nous ne pouvons pas avoir trop de monde aux soins intensifs. »

Ils se regardèrent tous. « Toi et Bellamy devriez y aller en premier. » Dit doucement Jasper à Octavia, incapable de cacher l'inquiétude qui se voyait partout sur son visage.

Octavia releva les yeux vers son frère puis acquiesça. « D'accord. Montrez-nous le chemin Docteur. »

Le médecin les emmena. Octavia posa des questions médicales sur comment s'était déroulée la chirurgie de Clarke et Bellamy se déconnecta alors qu'ils marchaient. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la chambre de Clarke, Bellamy avait la nausée. Avant qu'il ne puisse rejeter son estomac, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la chambre 312.

Docteur Marks se retourna pour leur face. « Avant que nous entrions, il y a des choses que vous devriez savoir. En ce moment, Mademoiselle Griffin est sous assistance respiratoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse respirer par elle même. Elle est également nourrit par un tube. En plus du coma, Mademoiselle Griffin souffre d'autres blessures. J'ai mentionné le bout de verre que nous avons retiré de sa jambe – nous avons réussi à l'extraire sans qu'elle ne se vide de son sang et à la recoudre. Ses os du poignet étaient en mauvais état, fracturés à deux endroits et elle avait également des côtes cassées ainsi que de nombreuses coupures. Si Mademoiselle Griffin se réveille- »

« Quand, » l'interrompit Octavia, ses yeux reflétant une lueur dangereuse. « Quand elle se réveillera. »

« Si, Mademoiselle Blake, » dit doucement le Docteur Marks. « Mademoiselle Griffin souffre d'une sévère commotion à la tête et même si nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, vous devez être conscient de la possibilité que Mademoiselle Griffin ne se réveille jamais. Si elle se réveille, son temps de convalescence sera long. Certains patients souffrants de coma se réveillent et se sentent parfaitement bien alors que d'autres ont besoin de réapprendre à parler ou marcher, » il garda le silence pendant un moment afin qu'ils puissent assimiler l'information. « Avez vous des questions ? » Ils firent non de la tête. « Bien. Vous pouvez entrer. Faites-moi appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Octavia entra en première, Bellamy la suivit lentement. Quand Bellamy vit Clarke allongée sur le lit, il jura dans un souffle, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui balancer un poing dans l'estomac.

Elle avait l'air si petite, allongée là dans cette chemise de nuit d'hôpital blanche, dans ce lit blanc. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la femme forte avec laquelle il était à peine douze heures plus tôt. Elle était pale, ce qui accentuait le rouge de ses coupures et des bleus de son visage. Il y avait des tubes dans son nez, un autre, plus gros, sortait de sa gorge et un dans ses veines. Il voyait l'atèle à son poignet droit mais ce qui retint vraiment son attention était le bandage enroulé autour de sa tête, cachant presque complétement ses cheveux blonds. Le nombre de machines qui l'entouraient foutait la trouille.

Pendant un moment, le seul bruit dans la pièce fut le bip insistant des machines.

« Oh mon dieu. » Lâcha Octavia, l'air horrifiée.

La culpabilité fit serrer sa gorge, retournant l'estomac de Bellamy. « Je dois y aller ! » Il s'échappa de la pièce, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir s'il restait dans cette chambre une seconde de plus.

Il n'entendit pas Octavia l'appeler, ne savait pas où il allait ou qui il bouscula. Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'accueil de l'hôpital, entendant quelqu'un crier sur la réceptionniste qui l'avait aidé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Son nom est Clarke Griffin, j'ai reçu un appel de vous il y a quelques heures et j'ai prit le premier avion. Maintenant, où est ma fille ! Je veux la voir ! »

Abby Griffin se tenait là, l'air complétement hors d'elle.

« Bellamy, » l'appela Raven, se rendant compte de sa présence et se dépêchant de le rejoindre. « Pourquoi es-tu de retour aussi vite ? As-tu vu Clarke ? »

La tête d'Abby se tourna, son regard se verrouilla sur lui et ses narines se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Le visage du jeune homme se ferma en réponse. « Toi, » cracha-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Raven, se redressant au ton qu'employait la femme.

« Je suis la mère de Clarke, » répondit-elle de manière hautaine, jetant à peine un regard à Raven. « Maintenant, je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? »

« Je partais. » Répondit-il de manière lointaine. Il la dépassa, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il avait besoin d'un verre. De plusieurs en fait, si il voulait effacer de son esprit les images de Clarke allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital.

**_Neuf Jours plus tard …_**

Une lumière soudaine infiltra sa chambre, faisant grogner Bellamy qui enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

« Sors ton cul de ce lit Bellamy Blake. » Lui ordonna brutalement une voix féminine.

« Casse-toi Octavia. » Murmura-t-il.

« Est ce que tu te rends compte que je t'ai appelé une multitude de fois chaque jour de cette semaine ? Au début j'ai cru que tu avais besoin de temps pour digérer ce qui est arrivé à Clarke, mais ça devient ridicule. Se saouler pour oublier ce qui s'est produit est une manière complétement irresponsable de gérer la situation. Maintenant lève-toi et prend une douche, tu sens le chacal et la sueur. »

Elle sortit et Bellamy l'entendit s'activer dans la cuisine. Il connaissait sa sœur trop bien pour penser qu'elle abandonnerait et le laisserait tranquille. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Bellamy se glissa hors du lit et se mit sous la douche.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Octavia l'avait poussé sur le siège passager de sa voiture, une tasse de café dans la main alors qu'ils sortaient pour un brunch.

« Pas que tu ai posé la question, » dit Octavia d'une voix ennuyée. « Mais Clarke va mieux. Ils ont retiré l'assistance respiratoire il y a quelques jours, et ils disent que ses capacités cognitives ont augmenté ce qui est bon signe. »

« Et Madame Griffin ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« Elle n'a pas quitté la chambre de Clarke depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Et putin, mec, elle te déteste, » rigola Octavia pendant un instant, mais le son se fana rapidement. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Pourquoi tu agis de manière si destructrice ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est typique de ta part mais - »

« C'est ma faute, Octavia, » l'interrompit Bellamy, la culpabilité le ravageant une fois de plus. « Elle quittait mon appartement ce soir là, bouleversée à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait - »

La mâchoire d'Octavia s'était décrochée. « Alors c'est _ça_ dont il s'agit ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais Bellamy, ce n'est pas de ta faute – seulement celle du gars qui conduisait alors qu'il était ivre. Tu ne conduisais pas cette voiture. »

Bellamy secoua la tête. « Si elle n'avait pas été avec moi cette nuit là, elle n'aurait pas été dans ce taxi en premier lieu. »

« Tu vas arrêter putain, » grogna Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel. « La quantité de dégoût de toi que tu peux transporter est putain d'alarmante. Tu n'as pas causé l'accident de Clarke et je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. »

« Octavia, » dit-il lentement, braquant son regard sur elle. « Tu as dit qu'on aller bruncher. Pourquoi on est à l'hôpital ? »

« Parce que figure-toi que je sais de source sûre qu'Abby est allée à l'hôtel pour quelques heures de sommeil, et tu n'as pas revu Clarke depuis les dix secondes que tu lui as accordé le premier jour. »

« Elle est dans le coma, Octavia. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, m'asseoir en silence ? »

« Tu peux, si c'est ce qui te paraît le plus juste. Supposément, si tu parles à quelqu'un qui est dans le coma, il peut t'entendre, » elle haussa les épaules, l'air fatiguée. « J'y suis allée tous les jours, lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il se passait … la supplier de se réveiller. Ça aide, » elle marqua une pause, puis posa une main sur son bras. « Tu peux le faire, Bellamy. »

Il acquiesça, sortant de la voiture il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte, sa main survolant la poignée. La tête lui tournait et il se maudit de se comporter comme une mauviette, il agit rapidement, ouvrant la porte et rentrant. Fermant les yeux pendant un moment pour rassembler ses forces, il avança dans la pièce et elle était là.

Elle avait toujours l'air pale, mais les coupures et les bleus avaient l'air moins vif et le tube de sa gorge avait été enlevé. Pas certain de savoir quoi faire, il hésitât, puis alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près de son lit. Après être resté ainsi pendant un moment inconfortable, il saisit lentement la main intacte de Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, » commença-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la chaise pour mieux la contempler. « Octavia m'a dit que de te parler ça aidait en quelque sorte. Je ne sais même pas si tu peux m'entendre. J'imagine que je devrais m'excuser de ne pas être venu de te voir plus tôt. Pour avoir fait ce qui t'a fait t'enfuir de chez moi la semaine dernière, » il marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que sa gorge le brûlait. « Pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a cinq ans. Ça n'a pas été gérer correctement et je suis désolé pour la tonne de douleur que ça nous a coûté à tout les deux, » un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Tu me crierais probablement dessus si tu savais que je te disais tout ça alors que tu es inconsciente. Une part de moi espère que tu ne te souviendras pas de ça quand tu te réveilleras, » inconsciemment il commença à tracer de petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. « Tu te souviens de la nuit où nous nous sommes infiltré dans le lycée ? Le soir où je t'ai dit pour la première fois que je t'aimais ? Je me suis juré que tu seras mienne pour toujours. Qu'est ce qui nous ait arrivé Clarke ? Je - »

Il se tut, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Il pourrait jurer que les doigts de Clarke venaient à l'instant de serrer les siens. « Clarke, » dit-il doucement, son cœur battant la chamade. « Clarke tu m'entends ? »

Alors qu'il la regardait dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, Clarke tourna la tête, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux doucement ce qui sembla douloureux. Ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois, agressées par la lumière des néons. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans la pièce avec incompréhension avant de se poser sur lui.

Quand il vit ses iris d'un bleu brillant, un sourire de soulagement naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait, se rapprochant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Oh merci mon dieu, tu es réveillée ! Tout le monde s'est tellement inquiété pour toi. Laisse moi aller chercher un docteur, » il appuya sur le bouton d'appel sur le mur près de Clarke, avant de revenir s'asseoir près d'elle. Lentement, il passa précautionneusement une main sur sa joue, incapable de résister à la pulsion de la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en vie. Le soulagement courait dans ses veines et lui donnait l'envie de danser. « Comment tu te sens Clarke ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle déplaça sa tête hors de son touché. Le regardant dans les yeux en un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et demanda quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

* * *

><p><em>Voila donc le chapitre quatre. J'espère que vous en êtes satisfait! <em>

_Je ne vais pas déblatérer longtemps vu que je viens de passer trois heures sur l'ordinateur pour finir la traduction/relecture et que mes yeux me piquent._

_N'ouliez pas de de laisser votre avis!_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

_Beco._

**_MITM._**


End file.
